Love Overdose
by LeeRain
Summary: "Awalnya aku menjual tubuhku hanya untuk uang namun, kebersamaan bersamamu membuat perasaan yang ambigu muncul apa ini cinta?" Do kyung soo FF Kaisoo / Yaoi / by : LeeRain
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LOVE OVERDOSE  
Autor : # LeeRain  
Cast : Do kyung soo, Kim jong in and other member exo  
Lenght : chapter 1  
Genre : yaoi , hurt , sad, romance  
Rating : M

Warning : Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi sebaiknya menyingkir. Cerita acak-acakan kaga jelas, tidak menggunakan bahasa baku (EYD) dengan baik dan benar. Awas typo bertebaran di mana-mana, mian kalau gaje (kaga typo kaga hidup, kaga gaje kaga hidup prinsip autor dalam bikin ff), Reader yang baik akan meninggalkan coment untuk motifasi autor dalam pembuatan ff selanjutnya, Yang kaga coment aku ra vovo. Saya tegaskan di sini cerita murni asli dari isi otak aku yang pas-pasan.. ide cerita muncul secara tiba-tiba,  
Dan langsung saya tuangkan dalam cerita ff ini.

Sekian ocehan dari saya langsung ke tkp.

"""""""" Happy Reading""""""""""

Namja dengan balutan busana sekolah SMA berlari tak henti-hentinya peluh keringat, nafasnya yang hampir putus tak ia hiraukan, dia hanya terus berlari matanya terus mengelurkan air mata, bibirnya dia gigit kuat-kuat seolah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

''Jebal, appa bertahanlah.." namja itu meracau terus-terusan sambil terus berlari. Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang di tujuan, Bar exodus tempat di mana para PNN dan hanya orang-orang guy yang datang ke sini, Namja itu terlihat agak ragu dan juga takut di gigit-gigit bibir heartlipsnya keras-keras seolah dia bingung apakah harus masuk atau tidak.  
Kemudian mata bulatnya menangkap seseorang yang di kenalnya xuimin hyung yang bekerja di bar tersebut, dengan cepat namja itu berlari dan menghampiri xuimin hyung.

"Hyung.. " suara namja itu parau karena habis menangis, namja tersebut memanggil xuimin.

"Mwo... Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Tangan xuimin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pantry tempat istirahat para karyawan bar.

"Hyung... jebal bantu aku ne? Sekali ini saja?" Air mata bening kembali menetes dari kelopak indah mata bulatnya.

"Ne, jika hyung bisa membantumu pasti hyun bantu, wae?" Muka xuimin serius menatap namja mungil yang ada di depannya.

"Jebal... bantu aku untuk bisa menjadi PNN?" Kyungsoo semakin terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Mwooooooooo? Kyung soo apa kau overdose? Xuimin tak percaya dengan apa yang kyungsoo katakan, muka bakpaonya pun akhirnya ia tampakan saking dia kaget dan tak percaya.

"Ne... hyung aku sangat serius, jebal... bisakah hyung membantuku?"berusaha memohon agar hyungnya membantunya.

"Apa kau tau PNN haaaaa? Pemuas nafsu namja, Kyungsoo kau masih sekolah bahkan usiamu masih 17th apa kau ingin menghancurkan dirimu sendiri? Jawab aku?" Muka xuimin merah padam menahan amarah setelah tau apa maksud dan tujuaan Kyungsoo menemuinya.

"Ne... ara hyung tapi hanya cara ini yang bisa aku lakukan hyung, aku butuh uang banyak untuk biaya opersi appa, dia mengalami gagal jantung dan harus segera di operasi, kenalkan aku pada namja yang kaya hyung jebal hiks jebal hiks." Kyungsoo makin terisak dan kini cegukan karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Grep...

Xuimin memeluk Kyungsoo berharap bisa membuatnya tenang, meskipun xuimin bukan hyung kandungnya tapi dia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya sendiri. Xuimin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan membantu dalam uang jelas dia tak mampu, tiba-tiba xuimin teringat seseorang, anak mafia yang kaya raya.

*flash back on

""""""""xuimin pov"""""""

"Berikan aku segelas wisky." Seorang namja tan berbaju rapih dan bermuka garang tanpa ekspesi apalagi ramah, wajah yang sangat dingin.

"Ne, silahkan tuan" memberikan segelas wisky yang dia pesan, sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa karena, ada 10 bodyguard menjaga di sekelilingnya.  
Saat aku memperhatiakan orang-orang berpakiaan serba hitam, tiba-tiba namja itu melambaikan tangannya ke mukaku membuatku kaget dan aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau punya kenalan seorang namja eum?" Namja itu bertanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu kenalan seperti apa?"aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku seorang guy dan aku anak dari mafia big boss mafia di korea, aku mencari PNN aku mencari yang bisa memuaskan gairahku karena selama ini tak pernah ku temui orang yang bisa membuatku terangsang, aku hanya tertarik dengan namja, sayang belum ada namja satupun yang bisa membuatku tertarik, jika mungkin ada namja di sini yang kira-kira bisa memuaskanku bisakah kau hubungi aku? Ini kartu namaku, dan tenang setiap namja yang kau rekomendasikan jika aku tak tertarik aku pasti akan tetap membayarnya walau aku tak memakai jasanya." Setelah namja itu berkata seperti itu, kemudiaan dia memberikan uang di atas meja dan berlalu begitu saja, Aku masih memproses apa yang barusan dia katakan dan hanya diam mematung.

*flash back off

"Hyung apa kau melamun? Kenapa kau hanya diam hyung?" Seketika itu juga lamunannya buyar tentang perkenalanya dengan seorang anak bos mafia.

"Kyungsoo, hyung ada kenalan sebenarnya kenalan secara singkat dia seorang guy dan mencari Pnn hanya saja, hyung sudah merekomendasikan 10 namja tapi selalu namja tersebut tidak masuk kriterianya dan hanya mendapat bayaran dari orang itu walaupun dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh namja kiriman hyung. Apakah kamu bersedia hyung kirimkan ke namja tersebut jika dia tidak tertarik , dia masih akan membayarmu lumayan banyak meski orang itu tak memakai jasamu, apakah kau mau?" Xuimin agak ragu sebenarnya karena dia tahu benar namja tersebut anaknya boss mafia.

"Ne.. hyung kenalkan aku dengannya, aku bisa pergi sekarang, aku tak bisa menunggu lama lagi hyung. Nyawa appaku sedang di pertaruhkan di sini." Dengan muka keputusasaan dan memohon pada xuimin.

"Tapi dia orang yang berbahaya Kyungsoo, dia anaknya mafia apa kau benar tak apa-apa? Hyung berharap dia tak tertarik padamu dan hanya memberikan uang sebagai gantinya. Jiakalau begitu kita pikirkan cara untuk dapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi appamu arraaa?"  
Xuimin berusaha menjelaskan tapi, apa daya hati otak dan pikiran Kyungsoo seolah tak bekerja yang dia pikirkan hanya keselamatan appanya, apapun akan dia lakukan asal bisa menyelamatkan appanya orang yang paling ia sayangi dan satu-satunya miliknya setelah kematiaan eomanya.

"Arraa... hyung" jawaban kyungsoo singkat.

"Nah ini kartu namanya, dan namanya kim jong in usianya masih muda 23th, dia 5 tahun lebih tua darimu."  
Xuimin memberikan kartu nama Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Gumawo hyung, aku pergi sekarang ne pai..." dengan tergesa-geaa Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja keuar dari bar exodus dan mencari bis untuk menuju alamat yang berada di kartu nama tersebut. Ternyata butuh waktu 2 jam untuk bisa sampai ke apartemen mewah Jongin.

""""""Kyungsoo pov"""""""

"Akhirnya sampai juga". Nafasku terasa memburu sekarang aku tepat berdiri di pintu apartenen itu, aku tepis rasa ragu dan memencet bell.

Ting tong  
Ting tong  
Ting tong

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu di buka seorang yeoja sexy, dengan pakaiaan kekurangan bahan membuka pintu tersenyum padaku, kemudiaan dia mempersilahkan masuk.

"Aku ingin menemui tuan kim jong in." Ku sodorkan kartu nama yang xuimin hyung berikan padaku. Yeoja tersebut hanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkanku, tak berapa lama kemudiaan yeoja tersebut kembali dan kemudiaan menyuruhku mengikutinya, akupun menurut dan mengikutinya.

"Silahkan masuk, dan tunggulah sebentar tuan sedang mandi."

"Gumawo." Ucapku kemudiaan.  
Pelahan ku buka pintu kamar tersebut, di dalam sungguh kamar yang indah, tempat tidur dengan ukuran king size, lemari pakaian yang panjang berkaca bak kyristal, lukisan yang aku rasa harganya sangat mahal sampai jariku tak bisa menghitungnya dan masih banyak yang lain hanya membuatku tercengang.  
Aku hanya berdiri mematung tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan karena orang yang akan aku temui belum keluar dari kamar mandi.  
Setelah menunggu 15 menit akhirnya dia keluar, tubuhnya yang tan dan sispack membuatku menelan ludah, bau lavender yang menyengat menusuk hidungku, namja itu kenapa sangat sempurna di mataku? Tapi kenapa dia tak menolehku?.

Namja tersebut duduk dan mengibas-kibaskan rambutnya yang basah, kemudian berkata sepertinya dia tau akan kehadiranku.

"Mandilah dan ambil handuk tepat di sampingmu" lagi-lagi dia tak menoleh padaku.

"Ne.."ku mabil handuk itu dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Gemricik suara air membasahi tubuhku ternyata di sana banyak pilihan body soap, karena aku menyukai wangi strawberry maka ku ambil liquid soap strawberry dan membalurkan pada setiap inci tubuhku setelah ku rasa sudah cukup ku nyalakan air byuurrr... gemricik air kembali menyiram tubuhku dan menghilangkan busa dari tubuhku.. terasa segar setelah mandi dan keramas tubuhku merasa lebih fress dan ringan. Aku ambil handuk dan menutupi bagian dada sampai di atas lutut, kenapa haduk ini sangat kecil pikirku. Kemudiaan aku keluar dengan hati yang berdebar-debar aku takut dia tak menyukaiku dan hanya memberi uang seadanya, aku harap dia menyukaiku aku berbisik dalam hati.

"Berbaliklah aku ingin melihat bagiaan belakang tubuhmu." lagi-lagi namja itu berkata tanpa melihat ke arahku.  
Apa dia tak tertarik padaku? Pikiranku mulai kalut Tapi, aku turuti apa perintahnya.

"Tanggalkan handukmu itu" suara basnya benar-benar membuatku takut tapi aku hanya menurut sambil menutup mataku ku tanggalkan handukku.

"Berbaliklah sekarang." Hatiku makin kalut dan menjadi rasa takut, gelisah dan detak jantungku mulai tak teratur ini pertama kalinya aku naked di depan seseorang dan aku tahu itu jika, orang itu mau dia akan segera memakanku. Perlahan aku buka mataku dan menatap pada namja di depanku pandangan kami saling beradu dan entahlah apa arti pandangannya sungguh sulit untuk aku artikan.

"""""""Jongin pov""""""""

Ahhhh... bartender itu mengirimkan namja lagi kenapa dari ke 10 namja tak ada yang menarik sama sekali, benar-benar membuatku bosan sepertinya aku harus bilang padanya untuk tidak mengirim namja lagi.  
Aku kibas-kibaskan rambutku yang basah, aku suruh namja itu mandi tanpa melihatnya, setelah dia keluar aku masih asik membaca majalah sambil makan cemilan, aku bilang asal saja aku suruh dia berbalik dan aku suruh dia  
Tanggalkan handunya itu dan dia hanya menurut kemudiaan  
Aku melihat belakang tubuhnya..  
Mataku terbelalak melihat body namja tersebut.. apakah dia benar-benar namja? Kenapa tubuhnya seperti yeoja sangat mungil?  
Aku makin penasaran dengan namja ini, berbaliklah sekarang, dia hanya menurut.  
Mataku semakin di buat tercengang dengan pemandangan indah di depanku tubuhnya sempurna, juniornya yang mungil sangat imut. Perutnya yang rata dan langsing, bbbaaahhhqqq bibir heartlipsnya benar-benar mengodaku tuk ku lumat habis, mata bulatnya sangat indah menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya, jangan lupakan hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, kulit tubuhnya putih bersih. Ku tatap matanya pandangan mata kami saling beradu. kalau ingin sudah ku makan namja yang berada di hadapanku persis, tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna.

"Siapa namamu" tanyaku pada namja tersebut.

"Do kyung soo tuan." Namja itu menunduk.

"Sipa namamu." Tanya namja tan itu.

"Do kyung soo tuan." Menundukan kepalanya.

"Kemarilah" menatap penuh evil.

Meski rampak ragu-ragu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin, kemudiaan Jongin berdiri lebih mendekat ke tubuh Kyungsoo, membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk Kyungsoo menghirup aroma wangi strawberry dan mulai mecium lembut leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan sensasi aneh mencoba untuk diam.

"Eeemmm kau wangi sekali" Jongin melepaskan ciuman pada leher Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, makin dekat jaraknya sekarang hanya beberapa inci.

Chu~

Bibir tebal Jongin menempel sempurna pada bibir kissable Kyungsoo di lumatnya bibir itu perlahan bergantian atas dan bawah namun sebaik apapun Jongin melakukan ciuman itu Kyungsoo masih tetap saja diam, Hal ini membuat Jongin frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas ciumanku haa?" Jong in mulai geram.

Yang di tanya bukannya menjawab hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya polos.

"Mianhae...tuan saya tidak tau harus bagaimana, bisakah tuan mengajariku?"dengan nada melemah tanpa tersirat kebohongan sedikitpun di matanya.

"Mwo... apakah kau belum pernah berciuman?" Sungguh Jongin terkejut bukan main, Kyungsoo hanya mengaanguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan jika dia sama sekali belum pernah berciuman.

"Baiklah kau ikuti ritme dan lakukan saja apa yang aku lakukan padamu, araseyo?"

"Ara... tuan." menundukan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau panggil aku dengan jongin saja?"

" nde, ,,, jjj...ooo..n.g..iinn." agak terbata-bata.

"Lebih jelas." menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo.

"Nde..jongin." semakin menundukan kepalanya karena merasa takut, malu, dan bingung mesti harus gimana. Kyungsoo dari tadi full naked dan Jongin masih mengenakan haduk ( autor perjelas pemirsha ahhh reader).

"Baby soo, aku akan panggil kau seperti itu, apa kau keberatan?" mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut, Yang di tanya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak keberatan.

"Kita mulai permainan ini baby, apa kau siap?" masih memegang dagu namja manis di depannya.

"Nde.. tu...a.. ahhh Jongin" menelan ludahnya, Kyungsoo sangat gugup.

Jongin menarik dagu kyungsoo kemudian tangan kirinya menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih mendekatkan jarak antara keduanya, wajah jongin semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

Chu~

Sempurna bibir mereka bertemu kembali, Jongin mulai melumat bibir atas dan kemudiaan bibir bawah secara bergantian kali ini kyungsoo membalas sama persis apa yang jongin lakukan padanya, lidah jongin sudah mulai menerobos ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo mengakses gigi indah kyungsoo seolah mengabses gigi itu satu persatu, kemudian mengajak perang lidah.. bunyi suara khas ciumanpun terdengar dengan jelas, dan yang membuat jongin tak percaya dia kalah dalam permainan lidah itu, bagainana mungkin dia bisa kalah dengan seorang amartiran?... Semakin penasaran dengan namja di hapannya itu, jongin melepaskan tautan ciumannya kemudian berganti menuju leher kyungsoo di gigit2 kecil ceruk leher itu begitu pula kyungsoo mencium setiap inci leher jongin, Hal ini membuat jongin merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya, tangan jonginpun menyentuh dan memaikan junior kyungsoo, seketika itu juga junior kyungsoo menegang. Tak mau kalah kyungsoo meremas junior jongin yang masih tersembunyi di balik handuk tebal itu tapi, dengan cepat junior kai menegang hebat hanya karena remasan Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung.

"Kau benar-benar hebat baby soo, belum pernah juniorku menegang secepat ini" bisiknya pada telinga kyungsoo.

Seketika itu juga haduk yang di kenakan Jongin terjatuh di lantai dan sekarang posisi seimbang keduanya full naked, jongin megarahkan kyungsoo untuk menuju ranjang, di gendongnya namja itu seperti kuala mengendong anaknya, Sambil terus mencumbu bibir kyungsoo yang sangat manis dan membuat jongin ingin mencumbunya lagi lagi dan lagi, baru sekali menikmati bibir itu tapi benar2 seperti ekstasi membuat jongin ketagihan, Di hempaskannya tubuh kyungsoo pada ranjang itu, Dari bibir turun ke leher berhenti di situ dan mencumbu leher itu dengan lembut.

""Eemmmpp... jongin aahhhh..aaaa." kyungsoo mendesah merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Ya baby...Call me baby.. call me baby... teruslah mendesah dan call me baby." jongin melanjutkan aksinya kali ini turun menuju nipel kyungsoo yang sudah mengeras dan menegang, menciumi kemudian menggigit lembut, turun ke bawah menciumi setiap inci perut langsing dan datar kyungsoo sampailah di tempat junior kyungsoo yang sudah menegang mungil dan cantik menurut jongin, kemudian jongin Menjilat, mencumbu, dan memainkan junior kyungsoo.

"Aaaahhh.. emmmmptt..aaaaa jongin..jongin" mendesah, meracau tak jelas terus memangil nama jong in, Hal ini membuat jongin semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksinya.

"Jongin aku ingin pipis" pernyataan polos kyungsoo membuatnya terkekeh.

"Pipis saja di sini baby, aku akan meminumnya." menjawab enteng, namja ini benar-benar polos dan lugu bisiknya dalam hati.

"Tapi nanti basah ranjangmu" bingung mendengar jawaban jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa baby, kau bukannya mau pipis baby tapi cairan cintamu akan keluar jadi keluarkan saja baby." kemudiaan melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali memaikan junior kyungsoo.

"Ummmmm...aahhhh.. eemmppttt.. aku keluar." kyungsoo merancau tak jelas, sensasi yang luar biasa baru pertama ia rasakan.

Byyuuurrrr... deras cairan cinta kyungsoo mengalir di dalam rongga mulut jongin, Tanpa jijik sedikitpun di telannya cairan cinta kyungsoo.

"Kita ke permainan inti baby, mungkin akan menyakitkan karena ini pertama untukmu, tapi percayalah akan nikmat setelahlah, apa kau siap baby?"  
Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk walau dalam hati dia merasa ngeri melihat tatapan yang sulit diartikan itu.

Jongin melumat bibir kyungsoo kembali sementara satu jarinya berusaha masuk ke lubang kyungsoo memainkan di sana, pelahan tetapi pasti jari kedua di masukan ke lubang kyungsoo hal ini membuat kyungsoo kesakitan, tak berapa lama kemudiaan jari ketiga masuk ke lubang itu, Bibir jongin masih belum melepas tautan bibirnya itu meski bibir kyungsoo sudah mulai membengkak karena ulahnya, jongin masih belum puas mencumbu bibir kyungsoo.  
Di rasa sudah cukup lebar jongin bersiap memasukan juniornya pada lubang syurga kyungsoo.

Jjjjjllleeeebbb~

Sekali hentakan junior jongin masuk sempurna ke dalam lubang syurga kyungsoo hal ini membuat kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua, kedua tangannya meremas kuat sprei yang tidak berdosa itu, matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening sakit bukan main.

"Mianhae baby, ini hanya sebentar setelah ini tidak akan terasa sakit." jongin berusaha menyakinkan kyungsoo, dan mencumbu bibir kyungsoo kembali berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang.

Jongin berusaha mengerakkan juniornya pada lubang kyungsoo yang sempit. Awalnya pelan kemudian temponya mulai sedang.

Jlleb.. jleb.. jlleb..

"Eeemmmmttt.. aahhhhh... jongin.. eemmmpttttt aaaaa." Kyungsoo merancau sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bilang jika ingin lebih cepat beritahu aku, faster faster jongin, araasoo baby?" Terus menumbuk lubang kyungsoo tanpa henti dengan tempo sedang takut kyungsoo kesakitan, jongin berusaha menemukan titik kenikmatan kyungsoo setelah dapat di hujamnya titik itu terus-terusan.

"Faster.. faster...jongin.. aaahhhh faster jongin aaaaaaahh" mata kyungsoo membuka menutup menahan sakit dan nikmat secara beesamaan, rasa sakit masih mendera tapi rasa nikmat lebih nendominasi, di remasnya rambut Jongin sebagai pelampiasan rasa yang sangat tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aaahhh baby.. aoouchh.. ini sangat nikmat." jongin menumbuk lubang kyungsoo makin cepat dan lebih cepat.

"Jongin aaahhh.. euuumm mmmttt... jongin aahhh.. faster." Kyungsoo makin tak karuaan rasa nikmat lebih mendominasi daripada rasa sakit, tubuhnya kelimpungan karena tumbukan jongin ritmenya makin cepat.

"Baby ahhh.. aku hampir sampai." Hosh hosh hosh.. nafas jongin makin tidak teratur dan makin mempercepat tumbukannya.

"Jingin aku mau pipis juga, ani... jongin aku mau sampai juga, aah aah ahh ahh." nafas kyungsoo makin tak beraturan hasil ulah jongin.

"Aku sampai baby."  
Byyuuurrrrr... croooottt... cairan cinta jongin menyebur di dalam lubang syurga milik kyungsoo memenuhi lubang itu dan meluber keluar karena terlalu banyak.

"Aku juga sampai jongin"  
Byuuuurrr crooooottt.. cairan cinta kyungsoo menyembur keluar dan dengan cepat jongin melalap habis cairan itu sampai tetes terakhir tak dia sia-siakan manis.

Jongin menindih tubuh kyungsoo meraih bibir kyungsoo dan melumatnya sekilas.

"Kita lakukan lagi baby, aku masih belum puas, kau membuatku ketagihan seperti ekstasi, kau membuatku overdose". Senyuman mengerikan terpampang jelas di wajah Jongin.  
Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah atas apa yang akan di lakukan jongin padanya.  
Malam ini mereka bercinta entahlah suadah berapa kali sampai kyungsoo lemas tak berdaya jongin baru berhenti dan tidur memeluk kyungsoo, seolah takut kehilangan namja itu.  
Sebelum tidur jongin mengecup kening, mata, dan bibir kyungsoo sekilas kemudiaan berkata.

"Kau milikku sekarang kyungsoo, hanya milikku." Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas dari tadi, efek kecapean melayani jongin yang tidak pernah puas bercinta dengannya.

""""""""""Kyungsoo pov""""""""""

Aku terbangun dan aku merasa asing bukan kamarku?, ku coba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, aku coba bangun perlahan takut namja yang memelukku bangun, Pelan-pelan akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari pelukkannya.  
Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi selangakanganku terasa sakit terutama bagian pantat.  
Aku buka kran air dan air membasahi tubuhku, aku raih body soap asal dan aku balurkan pada tubuhku setelah di rasa cukup aku siram tubuhku gemericik air berbunyi bersaut-sautan mengalir dengan deras melewati kulit tubuhku.  
Setelah di rasa cukup ku keringkan tubuhku dan ku kenakan seragam sekolahku kembali.  
Setelah keluar ku lihat jongin masih di atas ranjang tapi matanya mulai membuka dan menatapku horor.

"Jongin kenapa kau mentapku seperti itu?" Bingung akan sikap jongin.

"Kau... kau... kau... kau... kenapa kau kenakan seragam SMA?" Mulut jongin terbuka lebar.

"Bukankah kemarin aku ke sini juga mengenakan seragam sma? Apakah kau tidak melihatnya jongin? Aku balik bertanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh padamu kemarin, apakah aku pedofil? Aku telah bercinta dengan namja SMA?. Terlihat makin frustasi.

"Ani... aku sudah 17th jadi bukan lagi anak-anak, jongin boleh aku minta bayaranku? Aku butuh itu sekarang." to the poin.

"Heemmm berapa yang kau mau?" Mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sebanyak mungkin bisakah kau beri aku sekarang." aku mulai tak sabar.

"Dengan satu syarat." terlihat smirk evilnya.

"Apapun, palli aku harus pergi sekarang." Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pembayaran jadi, aku tak ingin membuang waktu argue dengan jongin.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang dan registrasi untuk appaku, jebbal bisakah kau berikan uang itu sekarang? Aku membutuhkan uang itu bukan untuk diri sendiri, tapi untuk apapku yang akan di operasi hari ini." Aku mulai terisak air mata bening tak sengaja aku teteskan.

Ku lihat jongin bangun dari tempat tidur dan dia masih full naked, menghampiriku meraih tubuhku dan memelukku, Dia bisikan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah, tunggu aku 5 menit dan akan ku antar ke rumah sakit."

Aku menunggu jongin, ternyata benar 5 menit dia sudah keluar rapih, dengan segera dia mengandeng kedua tanganku kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Masuklah." Jongin menyuruhku masuk ke mobil BMW mewah miliknya.

"Ne." Aku hanya menurut masuk ke dalam mobil.  
Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalaku berusaha menahan air -tiba ku rasakan tanganku di genggam erat, ku menoleh pada namja di sampingku.

"Tenanglah,aku ada di sini untukmu" jongin berusaha menenangkankau dengan kata-katanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku langsung pergi ke kasir dan jongin mengikutiku.

"Suster untuk pasien dengan nama Do kwang Soo, hari ini jadwal oprasinya jadi di laksanakan sus? Aku akan membayar biaya operasinya sekarang juga" kyungsoo panik.

"Suster pake kartu ini dan langsung bayar semua." jongin menyerahkan kartu gold OSBC untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit kyungsoo appa.

"Oottoookeee?" Perasaanku kalut, cemas bukan main.

"Sabarlahlah, kita tunggu di luar ruang operasi ne?" Jongin mengandeng tanganku menuju tempat duduk di luar ruang operasi.

Derrrtttt.. derttt... derrttt

Handphone jongin bergetar lantas dia mengangkatnya berbicara sekilas dan  
Kemudiaan menatapku.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau tetaplah di sini apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" Ekspresi wajah jongin terlihat sangat serius mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ne.. gwaenchana, gumawo sudah membantuku".

"Okay.. baby.. nanti akan ku jemput ne, tunggu aku di sini." jongin berlari kecil meninggalkanku, tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiriku.

Chu~

Jongin mengecup singkat bibirku kemudian pergi.

Aku masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, karena terlalu cepat jongin melakukan ciuman singkat itu.

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, bergegas ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dokter itu.

"Dokter, otoke appa?" ku berharap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari dokter itu.

"Mianhae, saudara kyungsoo". Dokter itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mesin mobil di nyalakan jongin segera menancapkan pedal gas dan mobil melaju dengan cepatnya, dia tidak perduli dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang samping kanan kirinya yang dia perdulikan hanyalah bagaimana agar bisa cepat sampai ke tujuannya.  
Akhirnya Jongin sudah sampai di tempat tujuan baku tembakan sudah menggema sana sini musuh sudah mengepung pertahanan anak buah Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin mengeluarkan pistol FN Herstal Fnp fire 9x19 mm miliknya langsung menebakan pada lawan.

Dooorr.. doorr...doooorr...

Tembakan pistol Jongin menggema dengan indahnya tepat mengenai lawan. Hanya dengan beberapa menit musuh berhasil di taklukan, siapa yang tidak anak bos mafia yang sangat cerdas, terlatih, terampil dalam menghadapi lawan, sejak dari umur 5 tahun Jongin sudah di training oleh ayahnya sangat keras.

selama ini orang belum tau kelemahan Jongin namun mulai sekarang orang pasti akan tau kelemahan Jongin yaapss namja mungil, imut, bermata belo berparas cantik dan jangan lupakan senyuman heartlips miliknya yang sangat menggoda, Namja yang beberapa detik sudah mencuri seluruh isi hatinya tak bersisa.

Saat Jongin mengintrograsi anak buahnya tiba-tiba saja.

Dooooooooooorrr...

Sebuah tembakan menggores mengenai tangan kanan atas punggung Jongin, dengan cepat Jongin menembak balik orang yang menembaknya tadi melumpuhkan pergerakanya hingga tak bisa berkutik.  
Dengan menahan sakit Jongin mendekat.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bangsat? Kau pilih hidup atau mati tak ada tawaran lain, cepat katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu?  
Atau timah panas ini akan bersarang di jantungmu?" Ancam Jongin.

"Mianhae, kami hanya di suruh oleh seseorang dan orang itu kami sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Penjahat itu bungkam tidak mau berterus terang.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian seret mereka dan kuliti jangan biarkan mereka mati, siksa mereka pelan-pelan." Jongin bersmirk ria pada penjahat itu.

"Boss, bagaimana dengan lukamu? Anak buah Jongin mulai khawatir melihat banyak darah menetes dari bahu kananya.

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena satu peluru bersarang di tubuhku" Jongin tersenyum pada anak buahnya.

"Tapi..." belum sempat meneruskan Jongin memotong.

"Sudah urus saja mereka, ingat jangan sampai mereka mati sebelum mengaku siksa mereka, berani-beraninya mencampuri urusan kita dan menggagalkan transaksi penjualan berlian kita pasti mereka salah satu pesaing terberat appa, itu baru dugaanku jalankan apa yg ku perintahkan" kata Jongin Tegas pada anak buahnya.

"Siap boss." Jawab anak buah Jongin kompak.

Jongin segera menyuruh anak buahnya mengeluarkan timah panas dari tubuhnya kemudian memperban luka tersebut, anak buah Jongin ada yang Dokter untuk mengantisipasi hal semacam ini, tidak mungkin juga dia harus ke rumah sakit hal ini pasti akan tercium oleh polisi, setelah selesai dengan urusan luka Jongin dengan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit. Dia mulai khawatir dengan Kyungsoo apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dan apakah appanya selamat setelah menjalani operasi jantung? Beribu pertanyaan mampir ke dalam otak Jongin, 30 menit Jongin sampai di rumah sakit kembali dan dia melihat namja mungil itu duduk sendiri di depan ruang pasien sampil nenundukan kepala ke pahanya.

"Baby soo, bagaimana keadaan appamu? Mianhae tadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu?" Raut muka Jongin terlihat sangat khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengadahkan muka kusutnya, matanya sembam juga lesu dapat di pastikan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kelopak mata indahnya.

"Tuuuaann, mianhae Jongin kau di sini?" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Jongin erat-erat dan menangis, Sedang yang di peluk nampak terkejut dan bingung.

"Ada apa? Coba kau ceritakan? Apakah hasilnya buruk? Ceritakan padaku." Lirih Jongin ke telinga Kyungsoo

"Ani... ani... jongmal kkamshanmidha Jongin, jinjja... kau sudah menolong appa, jika kemarin tidak di lakukan operasi itu sudah di pastikan nyawanya tidak akan tertolong, Dokter bilang untuk pemulihan appa di masukan ke dalam ruangan khusus dan aku tidak boleh berkunjung selama 6 bulan karena ruangan itu benar-benar sangat di khususkan untuk appa karena keadaanya yang tidak stabil, akan ada suster yang menjaga appa, aku bisa menjenguknya tapi hanya boleh melihat dari luar kaca, itu yang membuatku sedih Jongin." Kyungsoo masih terisak dalam dada bidang milik Jongin.

"Gwaenchana baby, bukankah itu untuk kebaikan appamu? Sudahlah jangan menangis." Jongin melepaskan pelukanya kemudian melihat wajah malaikat cintanya mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi indahnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada kata tapi ikuti saja apa yang Dokter sarankan, kattjjhaa.. kita pulang kau butuh istirahat juga, jangan sampai kau juga sakit uumm?" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengandengnya seperti anak kecil.  
Sampai di parkiran mereka masuk ke mobil BMW 4351 Convertible dengan plat no OT 9 EXO.

"Baiklah kita akan ke rumahmu dan mengambil semua barangmu, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di rumahku dan untuk sekolahmu kau akan di kawal oleh anak buahku, ingat kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Turuti saja apa perkataanku dan jangan membantah arraa?" Tatapan Jongin tajam mengarah ke Kyungsoo dan ini membuatnya sedikit ngeri.

"Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo.

Mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tak seperti biasannya kencang mungkin efek bahu Jongin yang terluka tadi, Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya diam mungkin berpikir dengan pemikiran masing-masing, 46 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan persis rumah sederhana Kyungsoo.

"Aku masuk dan mengambil barangku dulu." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

10 menit kemudiaan Kyungsoo kembali menenteng satu tas ukuran sedang dan satu kardus, kemudian menaruhnya di bagasi belakang tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo masuk ke bagian depan mobil Jongin.

"Apakah cuma itu barang-barangmu baby? Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Ne, hanya itu aku tidak memiliki banyak barang." jawab Kyungsoo dan kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman, membalas tatapan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian melaju membelah jalan kota seoul menuju apartement miliknya.  
Setelah sampai Jongin langsung menuju kamar mandi kemudian menyuruh salah satu pelayan sexynya masuk bersamanya.  
Sontan hal ini menimbulan perasaan aneh di hati Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia masuk ke kamar mandi dengan yeoja yang bajunya kekurangan bahan itu? Gumam Kyungsoo berjuta-juta pertanyaan bagai bintang di langit bersarang di otaknya.  
Hampir setengah jam Kyungsoo menunggu namun mereka belum juga keluar, Hal ini semakin membuat Kyungsoo kesal juga penasaran.  
Dan akhirnya mereka keluarJongin sudah mengunakan piyama tidur dengan rambut yang basah.

"Baby kau tidak ingin mandi?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

Pertanyaan Jongin membuyarkan semua imaginasi yang ada di dalam otak Kyungsoo.  
Dan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi pastinya dengan wajah yang aneh oohh Kyungsoo cemburukah pada yeoja tersebut? Hanya Kyungsoo sendiri yang tau.  
10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya, dia mengenakan piyama pororo menatap aneh ke Jongin yang ada di sofa, lantas akan berjalan ke luar kamar.  
Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo meraih pintu tangan kekar menyambar tanganya dan dapat di pastikan pemiliknya adalah Jongin.

"Kau kenapa uumm? Mukamu seolah cemburu? apa karena yeoja tadi mengikutiku ke kamar mandi dan kau berfikr aneh?" Jongin bertanya tanpa Abcdef langsung ke maksudnya.

"Ani..."

Chu~

Jongin mendaratkan bibir tebal nan sexy ke bibir heartlips milik kyungsoo melumat pelat bibir Kyungsoo, bergerak seirama mengecum-kecum bibir atas Kyungsoo kemudian bibir bawah tak berapa lama lidah Jongin mulai mengetuk gigi Kyungsoo berusaha menerobosnya Kyungsoo yang sadar lalu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin mengaskes ke dalam rongga gua mulut Kyungsoo, jongin mulai mengabsen gigi-giri rapih sempurna milik Kyungsoo dan menarik lidah Kyungsoo untuk berperang lidah, lidah mereka saling berpautan seolah tidak ada yang mau mengalah beberapa menit ciuman panas itu berlangsung di akhir Kyungsoo masih memenangkan permainan ciuman panas itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu kalah berciuman denganmu?" Kau masih marah karena yeoja itu? Dia hanya membantuku mensterilkan luka dan membalut kembali luka di bahuku." Ucap Jongin jujur.

"Mwo? Kau terluka karna apa?" Tatap mata Kyungsoo mulai khawatir.

"Gwaenchana baby kau tidak perlu khawatir, hanya peluru kecil bersarang di bahu kananku sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Jongin menjelaskan agar Kyungsoo tidak khawatir padanya.

"Tapi, .."

Chu~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.  
"Sudahlah hal ini sudah biasa jadi jangan terlalu khawatir ne? Kattjja kita makan malam dulu." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengandeng Kyungsoo ke meja makan.

Selama makan mereka hanya diam dan menghabiskanya, setelah selesai Kyungsoo bingung harus tidur di mana kemudian dia memilih tidur di sofa, selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo sudah terlena ke dalam mimpi indahnya, mungkin efect kecapeaan siang tadi. Jongin masuk ke kamar setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo tidak di ranjang dia mencarinya benar saja Kyungsoo meringkuk seperti bayi, lantas Jongin mengendongnya ala brigde kemudian meletakan di atas ranjang, Dia sendiri masuk ke dalam ranjang tidur sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Pagi menjelang jam 6 pagi kyungsoo sudah siap dan mengenakan seragam sekolah, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, Tak tega membangunkannya Kyungsoo hanya berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah pintu agar tidak membangunkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dapur dan melihat yeoja kekurangan bahan sedang membuatkan sarapan namun Kyungsoo hanya mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat kemudian pergi, hal ini membuat pelayan wanita itu menegurnya.

"Tuan kenapa tidak memakan makanan yang sudah kami buat." Pelayan dengan bermarga jung menegur Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae ahjumma, aku sedang buru-buru" Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan pelayan itu.

Kyungsoo meraih pintu keluar betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat 6 namja berbaju rapih serba hitam dan berbaris rapih menghadap ke pintu, kemudian saat melihat Kyungsoo keluar mereka secara bersama-sama # bow90 ° tanda hormat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ahjussi sekalian apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ucap Kyungsoo terheran-heran.

"Kami di tugaskan untuk menjaga tuan selama di luar aparterment milik boss Kim Jong In" jawab salah satu ahjussi.

"Mwo? tidakah dia terlalu berlebihan? Aku bukan siapa-siapa kenapa mesti menjagaku?" Kyungso balik bertanya.

"Kau adalah namjachingu Boss Kim jadi kau sangat penting tuan, karena itu kami harus mengawal Tuan Do kemanpun dan di manapun." Ahjussi itu menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo.

"Arra...terserah kalian kalau begitu." Kyungsoo berjalan di ikuti oleh 6 ahjussi di belakangnya.

"Mari tuan mobil sudah di persiapkan untuk mengantar tuan ke sekolah."  
Kyungsoo hanya menurut apa kata ahjussi tersebut.

Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo berpikir kenapa hidupnya sekarang terjebak dengan seorang Kim Jong in sekarang dia merasa hidupnya sangat rumit. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menjalaninya memang dialah yang memasuki dunia Kim jong in bukan Kim jong in yang memasuki dunianya.  
Kyungsoo tidak bisa konsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung entahlah otaknya di penuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang aneh, setelah selesai pelajaran Kyungsoo menyelip lewat pintu belakang hingga pengawal pribadinya Jongin sendiri tidak tau, Padahal Jongin sudah berpesan kali ini Kyungsoo sudah melanggarnya.

Saat kyungsoo sedang berjalan menujuu bus stop seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan berbau aneh seketika Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.  
Mata idah Kyungsoo pelan-pelan membuka matanya dia berada di tempat asing, ruangan yang luas kamar yang cukup besar dengan ranjang berukuran king size. Kyungsoo berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu namun pintu terkinci, lewat jendela juga tidak bisa di buka, Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak

"JEBAL ...BUKA PINTUNYA." Teriak Kyungsoo namun tidak ada sahutan dari luar,sudah hampir habis suara Kyungsoo untuk berteriak-teriak namun hasilnya nihil dia masih terjebak di kamar mewah itu.  
"Siapa yang menculikku? Apa maksud ini semua? Apa mau mereka? Bukankah aku tidak punya apa-apa? Aku hanya namja miskin?" Beribu-ribu pertanyaan melayang-layang di otak Kyungsoo namun semua itu hanya pertanyaan tanpa ada sebuah jawaban.

Jongin side

Drreeettt... dreetttt...

"Yooobsseoo... ada apa ahjussi?" Jongin sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Boss... mianhae kami kehilangan jejak Tuan Do Kyung soo." Anak buah Jongin suaranya bergetar takut Bossnya akan snagat marah.

"Mwo...?" Jongin langsung berdiri dari kursi duduknya.

"Mianhae Boss, kami lalai dalam menjaga dan menjalani tugas untuk menjaga Tuan Do." terdengar sahutan lirih dari anak buah Jongin

"Dia hilang di mana?" Tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Sekitar 30 menit ya lalu Boss."

"Baiklah ahjussie kalian kembalilah ke tugas biasanya," Jongin menutup sambungan telepon.  
Rahang wajah Jongin mengeras tanganya mengepal sampai terlihat putih kemudian,

Jjjeeeddaarrr...

Jongin mengebrak meja, "pasti dia siapa lagi? Hanya dia yang tau tentang Kyungsoo hanya dia" ucapnya dalam hati.

Di raihnya laptop dan melakukan vidio call, selang beberapa menit seorang pria berdasi rapih terpampang jelas di monitor laptop Jongin, tanpa salam ataupun apa Jongin berkata.

"KEMBALIKAN DO KYUNG SOO SEKARANG JUGA." mata elang Jongin tajam menatap kepada orang yang berada di laptop itu.

"Beginikah atitute kepada appamu?" Sorot tajam jelas terlihat dari kelopak mata namja yang lebih tua dari Jongin.

"Untuk apa aku harus sopan pada orang yang telah menculik kekasihku, aku tau itu kau dan aku tidak perduli apa alasanmu tapi kembalikan namjachinguku." Suara Jongin meninggi dia sudah tidak perduli telah melanggar tutur kata kesopanan atau tidak, yang dia ingini Kyungsoo kembali dalam pelukannya, hidupnya terasa hampar tanpa kehadiran namja mungil itu, dunianya seakan runtuh tanpa adanya namja itu di sampingnya.

"Kau... berani-beraninya kau melawan appa? Hanya untuk namja murahan macam dia? Sadar... Jongin kau pewaris tahtah kerajaan bisnis appa kau dan hyungmu harus fokus ke perusahaan. Berhenti bermain-main dengan PNN ( pemuas nafsu namja bisa di sebut pelacur kalau yeoja..lihat chap 1 untuk detailnya _grin emoticon_ ), apa ini alasanmu menolak bertunangan dengan krystal? Apa karena namja itu? Haaa?."  
Sangat jelas lelaki tua itu sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, gurat kemarahan terpampang jelas pada wajahnya yang kini mulai mengeriput termakan oleh usia tapi tidak bisa menutupi bagaimana lelaki ini sangat tegas pada kedua anaknya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan krystal dan sejak awal aku memang sudah tidak mensetujui perjodohan ini, dan ku tegaskan sekali lagi jika appa mengusik kehidupan pribadiku kerajaan bisnis yang appa banggakan itu dalam sekejam bisa kuhancurkan, Ingat semua rahasia bisnis mavia appa aku tau jadi jangan sentuh atau memaksakan kehendak appa padaku, aaahhh... satu lagi appa tidak tau calon menantu yang appa banggakan itu dia adalah wanita jalang, setiap kali tidur dengan lelaki yang di rasa menarik bagaikan seorang pelacur yang haus akan belaiaan namja ciiiiihhhh... akan aku kirim bukti-buktinya ke email appa, apa yang Kim Jong In katakan adalah hal yang real dan fakta. Aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan jangan mencoba mencampuri urusanku." Jongin meninggalkan appanya dengan exspresi penuh kemarahan rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat menahan amarah yang mengebu-ngebu sementara appanya hanya terpaku shock dan penuh rasa ambingu di sertai berjuta-juta pertanyaan di otaknya mengetahui kenyataan tentang krystal calon menantu yang dia dambakan tapi kelakuaanya seperti pelacur, sesal jelas terpampang di wajah lelaki tua itu.

.

*Kyungsoo side

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo di kurung di kamar yang mewah dan megah tapi dia sendiri tidak tau mengapa, meski banyak pertanyaan tanpa kunjung mengetahui jawabanya dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi selama di kurung kyungsoo tidak makan dia hanya meminum air hal ini membuat tubuhnya jelas terkena dampaknya, tubuh mungilnya kini hanya terdiam di atas kasur king size yang mewah itu, meringkuk diam tanpa bersuara.

.  
Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki seperti terburu-buru menuju kamar yang sekarang di huni Kyungsoo, dengan lemah Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melihat ke arah pintu samar-samar dia seperti melihat Jongin, tapi seketika itu juga Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

.  
Sementara itu Jongin mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumah bak istanah milik orang tuanya, selama ini dia memilih tinggal di apartemen miliknya agar tidak berurusan dengan appanya yang suka mengatur membuatnya muak, kali ini appanya sudah sangat keterlaluaan sehingga membuat Jongin tidak tahan kemudian memunculkan semua kebenaran yang selama ini ia tutup rapat tentang krystal yeoja yang di jodohkan appanya sedari kecil, selama pikiran Jongin bergelut dengan semua hal-hal yang membuatnya muak dan marah secara tidak sadar Jongin sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya jika benar dugaanya maka Kyungsoo sudah pasti di kamarnya, Jongin tau persis jalan pikiran appanya yang sangat mudah di tebak. Karena appanya tau Jongin tidak akan pulang ke rumah apalagi ke kamarnya bukankah tempat yang strategis untuk menyembunyikan seseorang. Sayangnya dugaan appanya salah untuk mencari seorang Do Kyung soo ke ujung dunia sekalipun akan Jongin cari namja yang sangat dia cintai, entah sejak kapan dia sadar telah mencintai namja itu waktu pertama kali bertemu atau saat pertama berhubungan sex dengan namja mungil itu yang jelas namja itu sudah mengambil semua hatinya dan yang Jongin tau hidupnya tak akan berarti tanpa Do kyung Soo.  
Jongin membuka knop pintu dan yang dia temukan seorang sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya dan dapat di pastikan dia namja yang di carinya Kyungsoo, tapi keadaanya sangat mengerikan dia hanya menatap sayu kemudiaan tak sadarkan diri.

.  
"KYUNGSOO... " Teriak Jongin.

.  
Jongin langsung meraih telepon rumah dan memerintahkan pelayan untuk memanggil Dokter ke rumahnya sekarang juga. Tak berapa lama sang Dokterpun datang dengan sigap dokter itu memeriksa denyut nadi Kyungsoo, memeriksa detak jantungnya dan memeriksa tekanan darahnya tak lupa dokter itu memasang infus di tangan kiri Kyungsoo.  
Setelah mengurus Kyungsoo dokterpun menemui Jongin.

.  
"Jongin, jangan khawatir tentang Kyungsoo dia hanya kurang asupan makanan, sepertinya tubuhnya tidak terisi makanan selama seminggu apa aku benar?"

.  
"Iya dokter appa mengurung Kyungsoo, benar dugaan Dokter mungkin dia bingung kenapa dia di kurung, mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak menyentuh makanan dan hanya meminum air, salahku Dokter terlambat menyadari dia ada di sini seharunya jika aku sadar lebih cepat mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja." Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.  
"Sudahlah setidakanya kau tidak terlalu terlambat dan Kyungsoo masih bisa di selamatkan." Dokter itu menepuk bahu Jongin.

.  
"Gumawo..Dok dan maaf merepotkan tengah malam begini meminta Dokter untuk datang." Tatapan Jongin sayu seolah memaparkan kesedihan menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Kyungsoo.

.  
"Gwaenchana... aku sudah menjadi Dokter pribadi keluargamu saat kau masih kecil jadi tidak perlu sungkan, aku pulang dulu jika terjadi apa-apa langsung telpon ke no pribadi saja tidak perlu sungkan, tapi sepertinya keadaanya akan membaik besok, jaga dia malam ini ya?" Dokter itu tersenyum pada Jongin.

.  
Jongin mengantar kepergiaan Dokter itu sampai ambang pintu kamarnya dan Deep bow 90° memberi hormat, setelah kepergiaan Dokter itu Jongin beranjak menuju tempat Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu seperti sedang tertidur lelap dalam mimpi indah, wajahnya tirus, pucat dan lemah sangat jelas bisa Jongin lihat, hati Jongin benar-benar teriris, terpukul melihat kedaan Kyungsoo. Di raihnya tangan kanan Kyungsoo di kecup dengan lembut lantas Jongin meletakan tangan Kyungsoo tepat di bawah bibirnya sambil sesekali mengecup-kecup tangan Kyungsoo.

.  
"Aku mohon cepat buka matamu, jangan kau siksa aku lagi, melihatmu seperti ini membuat hatiku teramat sangat sakit dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu baby soo." Jongin berbisik dalam diam, kedua iris matanya selalu menatap Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkanya pada yang lain, sampai akhirnya rasa kantuk menyelimuti tubuhnya pelan tapi pasti Jonginpun terlelap ke alam mimpi tepat di samping ranjang dengan tanganya masih mengenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Sinar Matahari yang hangat menembus sedikit masuk ke kamar yang super mewah dan besar, namja mungil itupun merasa terusik akan sinar matahari itu kemudian membuka matanya, dia merasa asing kenapa ada tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya terasa posesif akan tubuhnya perlahan namja mungil itu menoleh ke samping dan tepat berhadapan dengan wajah yang sangat dia kenali itu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

.  
Detak jantung Kyungsoo berpacu hebat seolah merasakan sesutau yang aneh, dia sendiri tidak dapat mengartikan apa maksud detakan jatungnya yang tidak menentu.

.  
"Berhentilah memandangi wajahku, apa aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau terus memandaginya?" Jongin berbicara namun kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat, hal ini langsung membuat wajah kyungsoo bersemu merah kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

.  
"Gumawo Jongin, kau sudah menemukanku." Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu karena ketahuaan mencuri panjang pada jongin.

.  
Jongin tersenyum penuh arti menatap Kyungsoo penuh cinta dia mulai mendekatkan badannya pada tubuh kyungsoo lalu..

Chu~

.  
Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas lalu memandangi wajah namja yang sangat di cintainya itu, Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo lantas memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Debaran jantung Kyungsoo semakin berpacu cepat tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin.

.  
"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Aku sungguh sangat khawatir takut jika mungkin aku terlambat datang." Jongin berbisik lembut pada telinga Kyungsoo.

.  
"Gwaenchana, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Masih dalam dekapan hangat Jongin, kyungsoo bertanya lirih seolah takut pertanyaanya salah.

.  
"Mianhae, jongmal mianhae appaku yang telah menculikmu dia takut akan keberadaanmu, sebenarnya sudah aku jelaskan semua padanya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi umm." Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukanya Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan itu makin erat.

.  
Entah siapa yang mulai duluan kini keduanya sudah saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain, saling mengigit daging bibir masing-masing dan seolah menumpahkan segala kerinduaan yang memisahkan keduanya, Jongin makin memperdalam ciumannya lidahnya sudah semakin berkelana bebas mengakses gigi yang tertata rapih dalam mulut Kyungsoo, bunyi khas ciuman bergema menjadi irama panasnya ciuman kerinduaan antara keduanya.

.  
Dreeeet

.  
Dreeeett..

Handphone Jongin bergetar sontak membuat aktifitas mereka yang sedang memanas berhenti.

.  
"Siapa?" Tanpa salam Jongin langsung bertanya pada orang di seberang sana.

.  
"Ini appa...kau tidak menyimpan nomor telepon appamu ini? Anak kurang ajar." Nada ketidaksukaan terdengar jelas di seberang sana.

.  
"Tidak, ada apa?" Jongin kesal karena telepon appanya menganggu aktifitasnya yang sudah di ambang puncak kerinduaan pada Kyungsoo.

.  
"Apa kau masih di rumah?..." Sahut appanya kemudiaan kali ini intonasinya sudah mulai datar.

.  
"Jangan khawatir kami akan segera pergi dari rumahmu ini" Jongin langsung memotong perkataan appanya.

.  
"Tolong dengarkan kata-kata appamu ini, jangan menyelanya, setelah kau pergi appa mengecek semua apa yang kau katakan, itu memang benar. appa menyuruh anak buat appa untuk menyelidiki krystal dan semua ini membuat appa ambigu, maafkan appa sayang appa benar-benar menyayangimu juga dengan hyungmu itu, appa mengizinkan kau berhubungan dengan anak itu asal dengan satu syarat kalian harus tinggal di rumah appa dan syarat appa tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, appa hanya ingin berkumpul dengan kedua anak appa, Bersediakah kau memenuhi keinginan pria tua ini nak?" Terdengar suara lelaki itu terbata-bata parau mungkinkah dia menangis? Batin jongin berkecambuk meminta jawaban atas keinginan appanya akhirnya setelah begelut dengan semua perasaannya Jongin memantapkan diri untuk menjawab.

.  
"Baiklah tapi tolong perlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik." Seperti memohon tapi juga penuh nanda peringatan untuk appanya.

.  
"Ara, gumawo nak" appa Jongin menutup sambungan telepon itu.

.

Setelah percakapan dengan appanya Jongin kembali ingin melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi namun namja mungilnya sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya.

.  
"Kyung, kyungsoo...kyungsoo." teriak jongin panik.

.  
"Kenapa kau mesti berteriak?" Sahut namja yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin.

.  
"Mianhae, aku pikir kau pergi ke mana." Seutas senyuman tergambar di sudut bibir Jongin.

.  
"Jongin aku ingin ke taman, sepertinya sudah seminggu aku terkurung tanpa menghirup udara bebas. Ku mohon temani aku ya? Jebal..." rengek Kyungoo seperti anak kecil yang meming permen kapas.

.  
"Tapi baby, kau baru sembuh." Nada keberatan jelas tersirat pada kalimat Jongin.

.  
"Kalau begitu kau temani aku sebentar ke taman dekat rumah ne?" Kyungsoo mengunakan rayuan mautnya dengan mengedip-kedipkan mata bulatnya sambil merengek seperti bayi.

.  
"Baiklah, kita pergi ke taman bersama." Jongin menyerah akan bujukan kekasihnya dia menyerah kalau Kyungsoo sudah mengunakan cara ampuhnya untuk merayunya.  
Kyungsoo sangat senang kemudian mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas.

.

"Gumawo... katjjaaaa." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan Jongin hanya pasrah mengikuti belakang.  
Karena taman sanagtat dekat dengan rumah 5 menit kemudiaan mereka sudah sampai.

.  
"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini sayang." Jongin berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk kursi taman itu. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab.

.  
"AaaaaaawwaaaSssss..." Kyungsoo berteriak memberi peringatan, reflek dia berdiri dan mendorong Jongin ke samping tangan Kyungsoo terkena pisau tajam karena berusaha melindungi Jongin, darah segar keluar menetes membasahi selapun bawahnya bau anyir menyeruak menusuk hidung Kyungsoo memegang Tangannya yang berdarah sedang Jongin langsung mengapai tangan orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu memuntir tangan tersebut kemudian mematahkan tangannya dengan sekali pukulan.

.  
"Bajingan, berani-benarina kau mencoba membunuh kim jongin dan melukai kekasihku, siapa yang menyuruhmu? Atau pisau ini akan langsung mengorok lehermu, ku sayat-sayat perlahan agar setiap detik kau merasakan sakit tiada ujung, CEPAT KATAKAN?" emosi Jongin di ambang batas rahangnya mengeras, telinganya memerah nafasnya memburu sedangkan matanya penuh aura iblis ingin membuh namja itu.

.  
"Jongin kyungsoo memangil lirih." Seolah suaranya berhenti di kerongkongan.  
Jongin menoleh ke Kyungsoo lantas menelfon anak buahnya untuk datang juga memangil Dokter keluarganya ke rumahnya.  
Tak berapa lama anak buah Jongin datang.

.  
"Urus bajigan gila ini tanyakan siapa yang menyuruhnya ingat tanyakan samapai dia mengaku, tawanan kit waktu itu apa sudah mengaku? Cocokan pengakuaanya dengan namja ini malam ini aku ingin tau hasilnya." Suara Jongin keras dan tegas pada anak buahnya.

.  
"Baik kami akan menjalankan sesuai perintah Tuan Kim." Mereka me jawab serempak

.  
Jongin langsung menuju Kyungsoo, melihat luka di tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil sapu tanganya di ikatkan agar darahnya berhenti keluar.

.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kattjaa kita pulang, akusudah memanggil dokter untuk melihat lukamu." Gurat rasa khawatir dan marah nampak begitu jelas menyeruak pada muka Jongin.

.  
"Gwaenchna.. Jongin ini hanya tergores sedikit, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin terlalu khwatir akan luka di tangannya.

.  
"Ani... jebal biarkan dokter memeriksanya bisakah kau tidak membantah?" Nada suara Jongin mulai meninggi.  
Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tak berani menjawab lagi Kyungsoo tau perasaan Jongi di liputi rasa marah, khawatir dan bercampur aduk lainnya yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menurut apa kata Jongin.

.  
Sesampainya di rumah ternyata ada orang asing yang Kyungsoo tidak kenal dia membawa koper besar sepertinya baru pulang berpergiaan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo seolah ingin menelan Kyungsoo hidup-hidup, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada kyungsoo, tersenyum penuh misteri.  
Sementara kai menatap horor namja di depannya itu.

.  
"Berhenti menatapnya, aku pikir kau sudah mati." Kata jongin acuh kemudian berniat membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya namun namja itu bersuara.

.  
"Berhenti kau Kim jong in." Suaranya lembut tapi sedikit di balut ketegasan membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini merupakan gabungan dari chapter 1 sampai 4 karena sebenernya chapter 5 merupakan finalnya.. ff ini merupakan ff repost dari fp saya di fp.. dengan nama kaisoo ff kkamjong baby soo [LINK] Kaisoo-ff-kkamjong-baby-soo-1428433797458507/

maaf jika ceritnya masih acak-acakan karena saya sendiri bukanlah author besar yang sudah berpengalaman saya hanya author yang banyak kekurangan dan masih belajar..

mohon dengan sangat reviewnya... gumawo..

next ff saya akan share dark devil ff kolaborasi saya dengan author #jasmine. nantinya juga akan saya gambungkan chapter 1 dan 2.

yang sudah membaca ff saya terima kasih banyak.. :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : LOVE OVERDOSE  
Author : # LeeRain  
Cast : Do Kyung soo, Kim Jong In and other member EXO  
Rating : M  
Genre : Yaoi, Action, Romance  
Lenght : Chapter 2 (The END)

.

.

.

TYPO, GAJE, NO BAHASA BAKU (EYD), Absurd, acak-acakan kaga jelas, ambruladur, is Author Stlye.

NO BASH, NO TINDAS, NO PLAGIAT

STORY IS MINE..

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah ternyata ada orang asing yang Kyungsoo tidak kenal dia membawa koper besar sepertinya baru pulang berpergiaan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo seolah ingin menelan Kyungsoo hidup-hidup, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada kyungsoo, tersenyum penuh misteri.  
Sementara kai menatap horor lelaki di depannya itu.

.  
"Berhenti menatapnya, aku pikir kau sudah mati." Kata jongin acuh kemudian berniat membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya namun lelaki itu bersuara.

.  
"Berhenti kau Kim jong in." Suaranya lembut tapi sedikit di balut ketegasan membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

.  
.

"""""""""HAPPY READING"""""""""

.  
.

Suara lelaki itu benar-benar tegas membuat Jongin menoleh sambil menatap tajam, Jongin sangat tidak suka seseorang memerintahnya namun terkecuali Hyungnya Kim jeong myun.

.  
"Mwo? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu." Jongin memasang muka acuh tak acuh lantas, dia akan melangkah pergi.

.  
"Beginikah sambutanmu pada Hyungmu yang baru pulang? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Kecewa dengan sikap dongsaengnya yang terkesan mengabaikannya

.  
"Maaf, Kyungsoo lebih penting kita bicara saja nanti dan tolong jangan berpikir macan-macam pada Kyungsoo atau kau akan berhadapan denganku."  
Jongin melangkah pergi sambil mengandeng Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam menatap kebingungan pada kedua lelaki yang saling berargue.

.  
Sesampainya di kamar Jongin segera mengambil P3K membuka kotak itu dengan tergesa-gesa,mengambil botol alkohol dan menuangnya dengan hati-hati pada luka Kyungsoo, hawa dingin di rasakan Kyungsoo saat tetesan air Alkohol mengucur membasahi lukanya, namun saat Jongin menaruh obat antiseptik Kyungsoo merasakan perih yang amat sangat hingga mengigit bibir bawahnya, Jongin yang mengetahuinya mengapai Bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya melumatnya lembut tanpa nafsu...

.  
Ceklek...

.  
Pintu terbuka, lelaki paruh baya berbaju serba putih diam menatap perbuatan Jongin yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan lantas Dokter itu berdehem.

.  
"Ehemmmm... apakah Kyungsoo sudah sembuh?" Dokter itu sengaja meningikan kata-katanya hal itu membuat Jongin langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya, sementara wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah karena tidak bisa membendung rasa malu tertangkap basah berciuman dengan Jongin.

.  
"Kau sudah datang dokter? Silahkan periksa luka Kyungsoo, aku akan keluar sebentar." Tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun Jongin memasang muka datarnya lantas menghilang di balik pintu.

.  
"Sepertinya lukanya tidak begitu parah tapi cukup dalam, tahan sedikit ya.. aku akan mengobatinya." Dengan lihai tangan dingin dokter itu mengobati luka Kyungsoo ada sedikit jahitan namun, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit karena dokter memberikan suntikan anastesi, lantas setelah selesai di perban dengan sangat rapih.

.  
"Terima kasih dokter, boleh tau nama Dokter?" Kyungsoo menatap Dokter itu lembut.

.  
"Lee soo man, saya dokter keluarga ini khusus yang mengobati luka-luka karena kau tau bukan, keluarga ini selalu berurusan dengan bahaya setiap melangkah keluar rumah, lukamu jangan sampai kena air dulu, setiap hari saya akan datang untuk memeriksanya." Lelaki paruh baya itu beranjak dari duduknya menatap lekat-lekat Kyungsoo.

.  
"Gamshanmida, Dokter Lee, maaf merepotkanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lantas berusaha berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk tanda menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya.

.  
"Ne. Nado Kyungsoo, aku pergi dulu jika terjadi apa-apa langsung telepon saja ok." Dokter Lee memberikan kartu namanya pada Kyungsoo lantas bergegas pergi.

.  
Tak berapa lama Jongin masuk ke kamar lantas menatap lekat-lekat pada Kyungsoo, tanpa sepatah katapun Jongin menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang King size miliknya lantas merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

.  
"Tidurlah baby kau pasti lelah." Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas lantas membetulkan letak selimut Kyungsoo, kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu memandang sebentar Kyungsoo lantas menghilang di balik pintu.

.  
****Love_Overdose****

Burung-burung berkicau, matahari juga mulai menampakan dirinya dengan secercah cahaya yang hangat bersama terangnya, menembus dinding-dinding kaca kamar Kyungsoo, cahaya itu mengusik lelaki mungil yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, cahaya itu terasa hangat dan silau sehingga lelaki mungil itu mengeliat sambil perlahan mengedip-kedipkan bola matanya yang lebih bisa di katakan mata owl sangat bulat dan menggemaskan.

.  
"Jam berapa ini? Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri lantas dengan agak malas menatap jam di dekat ranjangnya.

.  
"Omo...jam 8 pagi? Aku terlambat ke sekolah." Bergegas Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi hanya membasuh mukanya perlahan, tak lupa mengosok giginya lantas mengambil haduk asal untuk mengelap mukanya yang basah, kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju lemari pakaian mencari seragam sekolahnya dan berusaha mengenakanya namun belum sempurna ia kenakan pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, lelaki Tan dengan mimik dingin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berpikir kau akan pergi ke sekolah, karena aku sudah mengurus semua kau tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah sebelum lukamu sembuh Kyungsoo."

.  
"Tapi Jongin, ini hanya luka kecil toh aku masih bisa beraktifitas meski harus lebih berhati-hati, aku mohon izinkan aku pergi ke sekolah."  
Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin tanpa mengenakan seragamnya dengan benar, Pemandangan tubuh polos Kyungsoo tentu sungguh sangat menggoda Jongin namun Jongin berusaha bertahan mengabaikan Tubuh mulus putih Kyungsoo.

.  
"Baiklah tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan lukamu, jika merasa tidak beres langsung hubungi aku aarraashhoo?" Jongin sebenarnya ingin melarang namun puppy eyes dan mimik wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas membuat pertahanan egonya runtuh.

.  
"Gumawo, kau memang paling pengertiaan."  
Reflek Kyungsoo maju dan mencium pipi kanan Jongin sekilas, Jongin yang tidak menyangka mendapat ciuman singkat itu terkejut sedangkan wajah Kyungsoo sudah bersemu memerah.

.  
"Betulkan bajumu dan segeralah turun kita sarapan sama-sama, emmmm jangan lama-lama ok?"  
Jongin melangkah pergi meningalkan kamar Kyungsoo, sial dalam hatinya dia benar-benar mengodaku dengan tubuhnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudiaan Kyungsoo sudah berada di meja makan, di sana sudah ada Suho dan Jongin kedua iris mata mereka memandang Kyungsoo secara bersamaan, Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak begitu nyaman akan tatapan kedua saudara itu yang secara intens memandanginya dengan terisipu malu Kyungsoo langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada Suho Hyungnya Jongin, di sambut dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat oleh suho, Jongin yang merasa risih akan perhatiaan Hyungnya langsung mentatap horor pada Suho.

.  
"Duduklah baby setelah sarapanmu aku akan mengantarmu, eemmm tidak ada kata protes aarraa? jika kau berkeras ingin sekolah maka kau harus menurut perintahku?"

Jongin seolah tau jika Kyungsoo akan menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah maka, dia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata tanpa penolakan pada Kyungsoo, Terlihat gurat kekecewaan dari wajah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan Jongin.

Dreettt... Dretttt

benda berbentuk pesegi bergetar

.  
"yeeobbseeooo... ada apa sepagi ini kau menelponku?"

.  
hening sejenak

.  
"Arraaa, aku akan segera mengurusnya jika itu sangat mendesak."

.  
"Ada apa? sesuatu terjadi?

Kyungsoo menyadari raut wajah Jongin serius dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

.  
"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu karena ada keperluaan mendesak yang harus ku selesaikan segera, bagaimana jika kau tidak usah pergi ke sekolah?"

.  
"Biar aku yang mengantarnya, tenang aku hanya akan mengantarnya saja jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

seolah Suho mengetahui jika Jongin menaruh curiga padanya sehingga Suho langsung memberi penjelasan pada Dongsangnya itu.

.  
"Baiklah tapi ingat jangan macam-macam, aku pergi dulu."

.  
Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil masih terus menatap horor Suho, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tak berapa lama Jongin sudah menghilang di balik pintu samar-samar terdengar deru mobil suaranya makin lama terdengar senyap sepertinya Jongin mengendari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru sehingga hanya terdengar sekilas dari dalam rumah.

.  
"Apa kau sudah selesai Kyungsoo? mari ku antar?"

.  
"aaa... iyaaa.. aku sudah selesai, mari kita berangkat sekarang."

.  
Kyungsoo merasa hawa kecanggungan merasuki dirinya sehingga perasaan gugup menyelimuti setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya, saat berjalan keluar rumahpun dia hanya mengekori Suho dari belakang tidak berani menatap wajah Suho yang menurutnya bercahaya bak Angel kedua kakak beradik ini benar-benar berbeda Jongin Yang keras, teguh dengan pendiriaanya sementara kakaknya pendiam, hangat dan ramah,  
saat otak Kyungsoo memikirkan kedua beradik ini secara tidak sengaja kakinya menyangkut sesuatu dan...

.  
bbrruuukkkk

.  
Dengan sigap Suho menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, Suho menatap Wajah Kyungsoo secara lebih dekat dan intens wajah Kyungsoo seketika bersemu merah akan tatapan Suho yang sedekat ini, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu, hal ini membuat Suho tersenyum.

.  
"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?'

Suho bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan keadaan masih memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, Kyungsoo masih sedikit kaget dengan keadaan barusan lantas segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Suho.

"Mianhae, dan terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan menundukan wajahnya tanpa menatap ke arah Suho.

"Gwaenchana kenapa kau mesti malu begitu, kaattttjjaaaa berangkat sekarang tidak ingin bukan jika harus terlambat ke sokolah?'

.  
Tidak ingin terus terjebak di situasi yang tidak enak Suho berinisiatif untuk langsung mengajak Kyungsoo menuju ke sekolahnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya mengikuti Suho masuk ke dalam mobilnya, pada awalnya Kyungsoo akan duduk di belakang namun ketika Suho mengatakan,

"Apa aku supirmu?"

Kungsoo langsung pindah sejajar duduk di depan bersama Suho, dalam perjalanan kedua lelaki itu hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katakpun hingga pada akhirnya sampai di depan sekolah Kyungsoo mulut mereka masih betah bungkam hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

.  
"Kkamshanminda sudah mengantarku, mianhanata sudah merepotkan Hyung."

.  
"Gwaenchana, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya... apakah nanti pulang kau mau aku jemput lagi?

.  
"Aku rasa aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak usah khawatir sekali lagi gumawo Hyung."

.  
Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Suho dan bergegas masuk ke sekolahanya, masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah sekian lama absen, terasa asing bagi Kyungsoo namun di tepisnya perasaan yang kurang mengenakan bersemanyam di relung hatinya, meskipun sudah ketinggalan banyak materi pelajaran namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyesuaikan diri hal ini mudah bagi Kyungsoo mengingat otak Kyungsoo yang di atas rata-rata, setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang jamnya menurut Kyungsoo cukup panjang di karenakan mengambil kelas tambahan guna mempelajari semua pelajaran yang Kyungsoo lewatkan akhirnya berakhir sudah.  
Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa pulang sambil menunggu Bus yang datang Kyungsoo bermaksud menelpon Jongin namun baru beberapa saat menekan tombol hijau Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang yang tidak di kenal membekapnya, tercium bau yang sangat menusuk indra penciumannya dan seketika Kyungsoo tak sadarkankan diri sementara Handphone Kyungsoo tergeletak di trotoar dengan suara Jongin mengema samar-samar dari dalam ponsel Kyungsoo.

.  
"Yyeeoobseeo... Kyungsoo... ada apa? Kyungsoo... kyaaaaa... Kyaaaaa..."

.  
Suara teriakan Jongin terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo namun tiada jawaban, dengan kalang kabut Jongin mematikan panggilan dan berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo kembali namun nihil sama sekali tidak ada respon, Jongin yang saat itu sedang menangani urusan jual beli berlian dengan kliennya segera membatalkan semuanya dan bergegas melacak keberadaan Kyungsoo via GPRS hanphone Kyungsoo namun yang di temukan para anak buah suruhan Jongin hanyalah handphone Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di di samping halte bus stop, tak hilang akal Jongin bergegas pulang ke rumah karena dia teringat Suho orang terakhir yang mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolahnya.

.  
"HYUNG... HYUNG... KELUAR KAU."

.  
"Ada apa kenapa kau berteriak? kau pikir ini hutan belantara haa...?"

.  
"Di mana Kyungsoo?"

.  
"Apa maksudmu bertanya tentang Kyungsoo padaku?'

.  
"BUKANKAH KAU YANG MENGANTARNYA TADI PAGI DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH BERTANYA MAKSUDKU BERTANYA KYUNGSOO PADAMU? WHAT THE HELL... KYUNGSOO HILANG HYUNG... HILANG.. AAAAHHHHHHRRRRR..."

Jongin terus berteriak frustasi karena tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo, akalnya pun tidak bisa sejalan dengan hatinya, karena merasa menemukan jalan buntu akhirnya Jongin terdiam duduk di sudut ruang tamu. Suhopun mendekati Jongin menepuk punggung lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

.  
"Tenanglah Hyung akan membantumu, berfikirlah yang positif Jongin dan percayalah Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja."

.  
kriiiing...kring...kring...

Suara telepon rumah berdering, kedua bersaudara itu melihat secara bersamaan Jongin beranjak dari duduknya lantas mengambil telepon.

"yyeebbseeo... ini siapa?"

.  
"haaahahahahhhahahahahhahaha... apa kau mencari Kyungsoo eeummm?"

Suara tak di kenal langsung memberi kode akan keberadaan Kyungsoo dan kesan dari suara itu seolah mengejek.

"Dengar aku baik-baik jika kau ingin Kyungsoo selamat maka datanglah ke jalan gangnam no 9 tepat di gudang EXOduse, dan perlu di ingat jika kau masih menginginkan nyawa Kyungsoo pada tempatnya maka kau jangan sekali-kali menghubungi polisi atau... AArrraaashooo...?"

"Araaaa.."

Begitu satu kata terlontar dari mulut Jongin sambungan di putus oleh telepon misterius itu, Jongin menampakan exspresi penuh khawatir lantas menatap ke arah Suho.

"Seseorang telah menculik Kyungsoo dan dia menyuruhku agar ke sana seorang diri jika melapor ke polisi maka mereka akan membunuh Kyungsoo."

"Mwoo...? di mana tempatnya?"

"Di jalan gangnam no 9 , gudang EXOduse, maaf Hyung aku harus segera ke sana."

"Tapi... tunggu..."

Belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin sudah pergi tanpa pikir panjang maupun memiliki rencana yang ada di otaknya hanyalah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo.

.  
"""""""Love Overdose"""""""

.  
Di dalam sebuah gudang yang gelap, lembab dan pengap seorang namja teringat di kursi di sekitar namja tersebut terdapat banyak lelaki yang menjaganya kira-kira sekitar 10 orang, lelaki yang bertubuh tegap dan besar namun di antara lelaki itu terdapat namja yang berkulit putih nan cantik saat tersenyum terlihat lesung pipi nampak jelas di wajahnya, namja tersebut terus memperlihatkan tawannya.

.  
"Do Kyung Soo benar itu namamu? kau benar-benar mempunyai nyali menggoda kekasihkku... dasar namja kurang ajar, kau tau aku sangat mencintainya namun kau menggodanya agar dia jatuh cinta padamu, kau tau aku sangat posesif pada kekasihku, siapapun yang mendekatnya maka akan berurusan denganku."

Plaaakkk... plaaak... plaaaakkk..

Tripel tamparan mendarat di pipi chubby Kyungsoo, darah segar mengalir di ujung bibir Kyungsoo. hingga saat ini Kyungsoo sendiri masih tidak paham kenapa dirinya di culik, apa salahnya namun setelah lelaki yang menculiknya muncul dan menamparnya barusan Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan kekasih? apakah yang di maksud lelaki ini Kim Jong In? bukankah selama ini lelaki yang dekat dengannya hanyalah Jongin namun kapan? kapan Jongin memiliki kekasih yang lain? otak Kyungsoo masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Menggoda kekasihnmu? maaf kekasihmu siapa? kenapa kau menuduhku sedemikian rupa?."

"Diam... kau tak berhak bicara di sini, Sumpal mulutnya aku tidak suka lelaki ini membuka mulutnya, tunggu aku akan segera kembali, jaga dia baik-baik dan ingat jangan sampai lepas atau ku kuliti tubuh kalian apa kalian mengerti?"

"Baik Tuan muda."

Jawab lelaki tinggi besar itu serempak, sepeninggalan tuan muda mereka mulut Kyungsoo langsung di bekap dengan plester sehingga Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun.

BBaaaanngkkk... jeedeerrr...

Pintu gudang itu hancur oleh munculnya sebuah mobil BMW OT 9 dapat di pastikan itu mobil Kim Jong In, tanpa ragu-ragu Jongin bergegas turun dari mobil kemudian menatap tajam pada lelaki yang mengelilingi Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo brengsek.."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa yang berhak melepaskan anak ini hanya Tuan muda kami."

Karena kalut Jongin langsung menyerang kesepuluh namja itu perbandingannya saja sangat jauh 1:10 dengan bersusah payah Jongin memukul dan menendang sana sini namun ada dua lelaki yang memegangi kedua lengannya sehingga membuat Jongin tidak bisa bergerak bebas, dengan mudah lelaki tinggi besar itu menghajar tubuh Jongin habis-habisan saat tubuh Jongin ambruk tak berdaya Tuan mudanya datang.

"Heeiii.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? siapa pemuda ini dan kenapa kalian menghajarnya?"

"Lelaki ini tadi menyuruh kami untuk membebaskan tahanan Tuan muda, kami hanya menuruti apa kata tuan muda untuk menjaga anak ini.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, kalian membuat dia matikah? lihatlah lelaki yang terikat di sana dia sampai menangis begitu."

"Maafkan kami tuan muda, apa bukan orang ini yang tuan muda maksudkan? lantas kenapa orang ini bisa sampai ke mari?"

Semua orang hening berkutik dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya deru mobil BMW OT 12 muncul tepat di sebelah mobil milik Jongin keluarlah namja putih berkulit bak salju turun dari mobil yang berwarna putih pula, langsung menghampiri Jongin yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Jongin... Jongin.. sadarlah..., apa yang telah kau lakukan Lay?"

"Sayang maafkan aku, aku tidak tau akan seperti ini, ini ulah anak buahku aku ... aku..."

"Dan kenapa kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti itu? kenapa kau mengikatnya?"

"Sayang dia sudah berani-berani menggodaamu kau tau bukan aku sangat mencintaimu aku tidak ingin dia merebut kau dariku."

"LAY... tidak ada yang merebut aku darimu, Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin dan Jongin adalah dongsaengku.. sudah sekarang kau bebaskan Kyungsoo dan kita bawa Jongin ke rumah sakit sekarang masalah ini kita bahas lagi nanti."

"Baiklah.. Mianhae... cepat kaliaan buka ikatan Kyungsoo."

Setelah ikatan Kyungsoo lepas dengan segera Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin yang tergeletak tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari air matanya mengalir deras dia antara kedua pipi chubbynya, hatinya bagaikan tertimpa batu segunung dan menekannya kuat-kuat.

"JONGIN... JONGIN... bertahanlah aku mohon."

Kyungsoo terus memanggil meneriakan nama Jongin tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Suho kemudiaan menghampirinya lantas berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo, kedua lelaki itu lantas membawa tubuh Jongin ke dalam mobil sementara Lay hanya terdiam sambil terisak menyesali semua perbuatannya. Suho lantas menghampiri Lay dan memeluk lelaki yang notabennya sebagai kekasihnya itu mengelus pundak lelaki itu agar tenang.

"Sudahlah semua sudah terjadi aku sudah tidk mempersalahkanmu sayang, sekarang apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami pergi ke rumah sakit?.

Lay hanya mengangguk sambil masih sesekali terisak dalam pelukan Suho, lelaki itu terlihat sangat menyesal akan tindakannya itu, tidak membuang waktu Suho langsung menancapkan gas menuju ke rumah sakit Suho mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh namun waspada berhati-hati, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka sudah samapi di rumah sakit, para petugas rumah sakit yang berbaju putihpun sudah menunggu di depan ruang gawat darurat, beberpa orang itu membantu tubuh Jongin untuk di letakan pada ranjang beroda setelah itu dengan segera para perawat itu mendorong ranjang itu ke ruang operasi.  
terlihat gurat kecemasan pada ketiga lelaki yang menunggu jongin paska operasi, terutama Kyungsoo ada perasaan yang aneh dirinya, perasaan takut, cemas, berkecambuk membaur menjadi satu.  
setengah jam kemudian Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut, Dokter itu menatap lurus pada Suho seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Suho, Kemudiaan Suho mendekat terlihat dengan jelas Dokter itu berbisik sesuatu pada Suho setelah itu Dokter itu meninggalkan ruang tunggu.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya kondisi Jongin kritis dan mungkin... Dokter bilang pesan terakhir Jongin agar kau menemuinya di ruang ICU."

"Apa..?..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung pergi mencari ruang ICU tempat Jongin di rawat, air mata kembali mengenang di mata bulatnya yang indah, menatap lelaki yang terbujur tertidur dengan berbagai alat yang menepel pada tubunya, hal ini memebuat Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, buliran bening itu  
terus mengalir seolah menumpahkan segala rasa yang Kyungsoo tahan.

"Jongin... Bangunlah aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu, aku belum mengungkapkan apapun padamu, apa kau tau aku.. aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu entah sejaka kapan aku sadar akan perasaan inni padamu namun, perasaan ini tumbuh perlahan di hatiku. meskipun perkenalan kita di awali berdasarkan sebuah perjanjiaan bagiku aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu jika waktu itu aku bertemu dengan lelaki lain entah apa yang akan terjadi pada appaku, terima kasih Jongin dan bangunlah."

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Kyungsoo terus menangis di atas dada bidang Jongin, matanya sampai sembam karena terlalu banyak menangis, tanganya terus memegang salah satu tangan Jongin.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menangis?."

Sebuah suara jelas terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo dan sumber suara itu jelas-jelas suara Jongin, seketika Kyungsoo langsung menatap ke arah Jongin yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kau... Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa? pukulan preman seperti itu kau kira bisa membunuhku? yang terpenting akau sudah mendengar kalau kau mencintaiku, terima kasih Kyungsoo."

"Mwo...? kau hanya berpura-pura? dasar Childish.."

Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah sebal karena merasa di permainkan oleh Jongin namun di saat bersamaan Kyungsoo merasa senang.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka Suho dan Lay masuk ke ruangan dan melihat tingkah Jongin hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya sementara Lay menunduk kemudian maju ke arah ranjang Jongin.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Sudahlah tidak mengapa, aku malah berterima kasih."

Jongin memasang wajah misterius, memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan lelaki yang di tatapnya balik menatapnya tajam karena merasa di permainkan.  
karena luka di tubuh Jongin tidak begitu parah maka hari itu juga Jongin bisa keluar dari rumah sakit meskipun kejadiaan yang pada awalnya sebuah kesalah pahaman namun bagi Jongin ini merupakan hal terindah karena dia kini telah mengetahui isi hati Kyungsoo tiada hal yang membahagiakan baginya selain itu.

.  
''''''''''Love Overdose"""""

.  
Kyungsoo duduk termenung dalam kamarnya memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini, meskpun dia merasa di permaikan oleh Jongin entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sangat lega karena telah mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Jongin.

"Dasar lelaki menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan?"

Suara lelaki langsung menyahut ucapan Kyungsoo, reflek Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan sosok Jongin yang bersandar di pintu kamarnya, hal ini membuat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah ternyata Jongin menangkap basah ketika ia telah memikirkannya. Jonginpun mendekat walaupun terdapat beberapa luka memar pada wajahnya namun itu tidak memebuat aura keseksiannya memudar, Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo menarik lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, benar-benar rindu sampai aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Jongin lagi karena pada saat Jongin selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya bibirnya telah di bekap oleh bibir tebal Jongin, lembutnya bibir Jongin menyesap setiap inci bibir Kyungsoo melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantiaan, tangan Jongin juga menarik lembut pinggang Kyungsoo agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita bermain ice cube foreplay? apa kau setuju? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya Baby... let's play..."  
.

.

***Love Overdose***

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian keadaan Jongin mulai berangsur-angsur pulih, tubuhnya yang terluka juga semakin sembuh Kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan Jongin semakin baik merasa sangat gembira pagi-pagi lelaki itu sudah berada di dapur menyiapkan masakan kesukaan Jongin apalagi kalau bukan ayam entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki mungil itu berbagai olahan ayam tersaji di meja makan, mulai ayam goreng tepung, ayam goreng polos, spageti kimchi dengan danging ayam, sup ayam, rica-rica ayam dan lain-lain.

.  
Di ranjang beralaskan kain sutra biru yang lembut terbaring seorang lelaki yang masih asik di dunia mimpinya namun rasanya tidur indahnya mulai terganggu dengan bau masakan yang menarik indera penciumannya agar bangun dari alam dunia mimpi, mata lelaki itu langsung terbuka lebar begitu hidungnya mencium aroma yang kuat terus meanariknya keluar dari kamar. lelaki itu langsung menuju dapur dan melihat lelaki mungil yang di cintainya sedang sibuk membereskan dapur tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

.  
"Jongin, lepaskan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu, kau tau dapur ini sangat berantakan aku harus membereskan terlebih dahulu, kau tau tak seorangpun di rumah ini asisten rumah tangga sedang izin cuti, Suho Hyung dan Lay Hyung sedang pergi ke China untuk berbulan madu, ayahmu ada keperluan bisnis di Japan tolong Jongin jangan ganggu aku dulu please."

"Apa? tak ada seorangpun di rumah ini? kalu begitu aku mengingikan sarapan baby"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya Jongin? Aku sudah menyiapkanya di meja makan dan bukankah itu semua makanan kesukaanmu? Aku sengaja menyiapkan semuanya karena kau sudah sembuh sekarang."

"Baby aku memang sangat menyukai ayam dan kau menyiapkan banyak makanan versi ayam, tapi baby sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu, aku lebih menyukai Do Kyung soo bagaimana kalau kita mulai? aku ingin segera memakanmu."

Seketika itu juga muka Kyungsoo bersemu merah, bisikan kata-kata Jongin benar-benar terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya apalagi dari belakang Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kejantanan Jongin mengeras dan mendesak bokongnya, Dengan segera Kyungsoo berbalik lantas mengecup sekilas bibir sexy Jongin namun setelah itu Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita sarapan, tidak sepertinya ini sudah bisa di katakan siang hari anggap saja ini makan pagi dan juga makan siang, ayolah Jongin kau jangan merusak sesuatu yang sudah aku persiapkan sedari pagi."

Kyungsoo menari tangan Jongin lembut munuju ruang makan, kemudian Jongin duduk di bangku paling tengah sementara Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya, Kyungsoo menyuapi Jongin dengan ayam goreng, satu persatu masakan Kyungsoo beralih ke dalam perut Jongin, lelaki itu seolah tidak membiarkan Jongin berhenti mengunyah makanan.

"Baby masakanmu sangat enak, mashita... sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan kesukaanku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskannya, oh ya Jongin hari ini aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk appa, bolehkan aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja baby kenapa tidak? aku akan menemanimu, Bagaimana setelah kita selesai makan langsung bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Jinjjjaaaaaa? Gumawo Jongin-ssi."

"Gwaenchana Baby, cepat kita selesaikan makan kita lantas pergi, OK?"

.  
Mendengar ucapan Jongin yang seperti itu bias senyuman langsung terpancar di wajahnya, betapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai kekasih seperti Jongin walaupun pada awalnya pertemuan mereka karena sebuah perjanjiaan namun seiring berjalannya waktu keadaan itu menjadi sebuah cinta tanpa adanya pemaksaan, semenjak kehadiran Kyungsoo hidup Jongin mulai berubah perlahan namun pasti Jongin keluar dari kehidupan mavia dan memulai hidup baru tanpa harus menekuni dunia hitam, Kehadiran seorang remaja bernama Do Kyung Soo mampu merubah kehidupan seorang Kim Jong In.

Setelah selesai makan Kyungsoo langsung membereskan meja makan lantas menuju dapur dan mencuci semua peralatan yang kotor, Kungsoo memang tidak menyukai jika dapur berantakan setelah urusan dapur beres lelaki mungil itu menuju kamar untuk berganti baju ternyata Jongin di dalamnya sedang menganti pakaiaanya juga, godaan Buat Kyungsoo melihat Abs Jongin yang melekat pada tubuh sispacknya namun lelaki itu hanya mengabaikanya buru-buru mengenakan pakaianya kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka namun hal itu dapat di gagalkan oleh tangan Jongin yang menyambar tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Baby sepertinya ada yang sesuatu yang membuatmu takut? tingkahmu sangat aneh? kenapa?"

"Ani... bukan seperti apa pemikiranmu Jongin.. Kattjjjaa kita berangkat nanti kita kesiangan."

"Kau aneh sekali baby, harusnya kemalaman ini sudah siang baby, baiklah ayo kita berangkat sama-sama okay."

"Ahh... iya..."

Kyungsoo gugup wajahnya mulai bersemu merah kembali, bagaimana tidak setiap kali berada di dekat jongin rasanya ingin meledak saja, jantungnya terus menuntut berdetak lebih kencang, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya seolah selalu salah, gerak tubuhnya juga seolah selalu bertolak belakang. namun Kyungsoo masih berusaha menahan apalagi Jongin malah langsung mengengam kedua tanganya menuju mobilnya, jika Kyungsoo bisa berteriak maka lelaki itu akan berteriak agar sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya bisa terlepas sehingga dia bisa merasa lega.  
perjalanan ke rumah sakit memakan waktu dua puluh menit dan sepanjang perjalanan juga Jongin tidak pernah melepaskan gengaman tanganya, sesekali memang melepaskanya jika menganti posisi tuas di sampingnya namun Jongin akan kembali mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo kembali, dan di dalam perjalanan keduanya juga tidak banyak bicara sehingga tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di depan rumah sakit lantas mereka langsung turun dan seperti biasa bergandengan tangan kembali Jongin seolah takut jika Kyungsoo akan menghilang kembali sungguh lelaki itu terlalu posesif pada kekasihnya.  
mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong koridor rumah sakit yang terbagi menjadi bagian lorong-lorong yang lain seolah rumah sakit itu mempunyai 100 pintu karena begitu banyak lorong yang harus mereka lewati agar sampai di kamar ayahnya Kyungsoo. Akhirnya setelah melewati lorong-lorong itu mereka sampai di ruangan kamar ayahnya Kyungsoo, namun ternyata ayahnya Kyungsoo bersama dengan seorang wanita dan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengenal wanita itu.

"Appa... "

"Kyungsoo kau sudah sampai nak."

Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan ayahnya, Kyungsoo sangat merindukan ayahnya setelah 6 bulan berlalu akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu terlihat makin cerah wajahnya berbeda jauh dari terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihatnya, sepertinya ayah Kyuungsoo benar-benar sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. dalam hati Kyungsoo berkata pengorbannaya tidak sia-sia akhirnya Kyungsoo melihat ayahnya sehat seperti dulu lagi.

"Appa.. aku sangat merindukanmu, Syukurlah appa sudah sembuh seperti dulu lagi.. terima kasih tuhan."  
wajah Kyungsoo masih di dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Ya.. anakku Appa juga sangat merindukanmu, tapi lelaki itu siapa?"

"Dia Kim Jong In appa kekasihku."

Kyungsoo mengakui Jongin sebagai kekasihnya tanpa merasa takut atau akan di tentang oleh ayahnya seperti ayah Jongin yang dulu menentang hubungan mereka.

"Kekasihmu? Lelaki?"

"Ya.. Appa... kekasihku lelaki, apakah apa menentang hubungan kami?"

"Apakah jika Appa menentangnya kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu denganya?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku Appa tapi aku sangat mencintainya, meskipun Appanya Jongin ataupun Appa juga akan menentang hubungan kami, namun kami akan terus memperjuangkan cinta kita.''

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum sekilas lantas menatap kepada Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

"Dan kau Kim Jong In, apakan kau mencintai putraku?"

"Tentu saja Ahjussi, aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri, tanpanya aku tidak bisa hidup dan seperti apa kata Kyungsoo kami akan memperjuangkan cinta kami apapun rintangan, dan halangan yang menghadang cinta kita."

Ayah Kyungsoo memandang lelak-lekat pada Jongin dan juga putranya secara bergantian kemudian lelaki tua itu menghembuskan napas panjangnya.

"Kyungsoo Appa mau bertanya jika nanti Appa sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, apakah kau tidak keberatan Appa menikah lagi? dan mengenai hubungamu dengan Jongin Appa tidak akan pernah menghalangi ataupun tidak sejutu pada hubungan kalian, jika itu pilihanmu Appa mendukungmu."

"Menikah? dengan siapa? Terima kasih Appa."

"Kau lihat Ahjumma itu, namanya Lee shin ahh, dia adalah perawat di rumah sakit ini selama Appa di rawat dan seiring berjalanya waktu kami saling jatuh cinta maka dari itu kami ptuskan untuk menikah. Tapi Appa ingin persetujuan darimu sebagai putra Appa."

"Appa tentu aku akan menyetujuinya, apa lagi wanita itu adalah orang yang Appa cintai."

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo dan untukmu Jongin jaga putraku baik-baik, Jangan pernah sedikitpun kau berniat untuk menyakiti hatinya walaupun sebagai Appanya ini cukup sulit untuk menerima hubungan kalian namun aku hanya ingin melihat puraku bahagia apa kau kau bersedia berjanji padaku?"

"Terima kasih Ahjussi, saya berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Kyungsoo sepenuh hati, sekali lagi terima kasih Ahjussi."

"Itu suster Lee sudah datang Kyungsoo, Jongin kalian bisa berkenalan denganya. Shinaah aaa... ini putraku Do Kyung soo dan lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya Jongin."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menyapa berserta membunggkukan badanya sebagai tanda memberi hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua dari mereka, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lantas berkata.

"Jadi ini anak yang selalu kau ceritakan setiap hari? dia sangat manis dan juga sangat cantik."

"Tentu saja siapa dulu Appanya."

Seketika pipi chubby Kyungsoo memerah mendapatkan pujian itu,

"Ahjumma bisa saja, terima kasih."

"Dan kau Jongin kau juga sangat tampan, aku lihat kau pasti bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik."

"Terima kasih Ahjumma, tapi aku rasa tidak seperti yang Ahjumma pikirkan tampan?"

Seluruh ruangan di penuhi oleh gelak tawa mendengar jawban Jongin lelaki itu jelas-jelas sangat tampan namun dengan rendah hati malah mengatakan sebaliknya. karena waktu besuk sudah habis maka Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpamitan mereka akan datang lagi di hari Appanya Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit.  
selama perjalanan bibir heartlips Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinyaa bercerita tentang Appanya sementara Jongin menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa menyela kata sedikitpun. dalam hatinya melihat senyum lepas Kyungsoo adalah hal yang berharga maka dari itu jika sesuatu hal membuat lelaki mungil itu bahagia maka Jongin akan melakukanya, dan jika diam mendengarkan ocehan Kungsoo selama perjalanan membuat Kyungsoo selalu tertawa gembira makan Jongin akan mendengarkannya sampai cerita Kyungsoo berakhir.  
tidak terasa perjalan pulang mereka terasa sangat cepat sehingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

"Sudah sampai? kenapa akau merasa sangat cepat."

"Ayo turun, dan cepatlah mandi sudah malam kita terlalu asik sewaktu di rumah sakit mengobrol dengan Appamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil, lagi-lagi Jongin meraih tanganya kemudian mengandengnya, kedua insan itu secara bersamaan berjalan menuju rumah tanpa melepaskan pengangan tanganya.  
Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur berniat ingin menyiapkan makan malam buat Jongin namun Jongin tidak menginginkan makan malam karena merasa masih sangat kenyang bagaimana tidak saat makan siang Kyungsoo seolah memaksa pemuda itu untuk memakan semua masakan yang di masaknya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku buatkan segelas susu coklat panas untuk kita berdua?"

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu Kyungsoo, tolong bawakan beberapa ice ya? taruh di dalam termos kecil."

"Untuk apa? kau mau meminum susu coklat dingin?"

"Bawakan saja."

Jongin langsung menuju kamar atas dan menghilang di antara anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu ke lantai dua, sementara Kyungsoo ke dapur membuat dua gelas susu coklat panas, Kyungsoo mengambil dua gelas bening tinggi lalu menaruh bubuk susu coklat di dalamnya menaruh sedikit air biasa lantas mengaduknya agar tepung bubuk susu itu tidak mengumpal baru setelah itu menambahkan air panas, Kyungsoo mencari termos kecil berukuran bulat memanjang lantas di taruhnya beberapa balok kecil ice batu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Jongin bukankah susu coklat lebih enak di nikmati dalam keadaan hangat, kenapa dia meminta ice segala? ya sudahlah terserahnya aku akan membawanya juga."

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri anak tangga menuju kamar mereka sesampainya di kamar ternyata Jongin masih belum selesai mandi, sambil menunggu Kyungsoo menyalakan Tv menonton acara memasak selang beberapa menit kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan handuk putih yang melekat pada tubuh sispaknya, lagi-lagi pemandangan yang sungguh mengoda.

"Kau sudah selesai kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya."

"Ummmm."

Kyungsoo buru-buru meraih handuk pororo miliknya bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya, sebenarnya pemandangan tubuh Jongin sudah biasa Kyungsoo lihat namun lelaki itu selalu saja berdebar hebat ketika melihatnya, pikiran Kyungsoo di liputi sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak harus di pikirkanya. sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi betapa kagetnya ketika masih melihat Jongin mengenakan handuk putih duduk di sofa sambil menyesap susu coklat buatanya kenapa lelaki itu tidak memakai baju tidur malah duduk santai seperti ini.

"Baby kemarilah, aku perlu bicara sesuatu."

"Biarkan aku berganti baju dulu ya?"

"Tidak perlu kemarilah baby, aku ingin bicara."

"Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? belakangan ini sikapmu aneh sekali? aku merasa kau takut saat melihatku? apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman?"

"Tidak Jongin-ssi bukan seperti itu, maafkan aku tapi berada di dekatmu jantungku mulai berpacu upnormal, sesuatu yang aneh terus menjalar di dalam hatiku, aku berusaha menahan agar kau tidak sampai mengetahuinya aku malu."

"Kenapa kau mesti malu? kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan jika rintangan seluruh dunia ini menentang cintaku padamu akan aku arungi agar cinta kita bersatu, kau selalu menyembunyiakan perasaanmu padaku? aku ingin mulai saat ini kau terbuka, jika kau mencintaiku katakanlah.. jika kau merindukanku katakanlah.. jika kau merasa sakit juga katakanlah.. jangan menyimpan di hati."

"Contohnya Jongin?"

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyung soo."

Jongin lantas menyambar bibir merah heartlips milik Kyungsoo melumatnya lembut, menyesap penuh nikmat seolah menandai bibir itu bahwa hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang boleh mencumbu dan menyesap bibir merah cherry milik Kyungsoo, ciuman mereka terlepas sesaat lantas Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Jongin tanpa sadar melepaskan tautan handuk di tubuhnya pemandangan tubuh indah Kyungsoo membuat kejantananya langsung menegang.

"Kau sangat indah baby, tubuhmu putih bersih bagai susu."

Kata-kata Jongin sungguh membuat wajahnya memerah seketika, di raupnya kembali bibir merah Kyungsoo decakan dari tautan kedua bibir mereka mengalun indah memenuhi seisi ruangan kamar mereka, tangan Jongin mulai menelusui setiap lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo sambil terus memperdalam ciumanya, kali ini lidah mereka saling bertautan berusaha merain lidah satu sama lain setelah beberapa menit Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian beralih ke leher jenjang Kyungsoo menandai kepemilikanya di leher mulus Kyungsoo di lanjutkan ke arah punting susu kecil yang mulai menegang di dadanya Jongin mencumbunya, desahan-demi desahan keluar dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo.

"Huuuummmm...aahhhhh Jongin."

"Mendesahlah baby, tak perlu kau tahan."

Kyungsoo berbalik menciumi dada bidang Jongin, menjilatinya terus ke segala arah semakin menuju arah bawah terpampang dengan jelas penis Jongin yang sudah menegang sempurna, urat-urat halus juga terlihat di penis Jongin yang sudah berdiri menginginkan lebih untuk di puaskan, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Kyungsoo mengulum penis Jongin memasukanya ke dalam mulutnya, kedua tanganya juga tidak tinggal diam mengocok bagian tengah penis Jongin sementara mulutnya masih asik menyesap penis itu seperti permen lolipop kesukaanya.

"Uhhmmmm,, Kyungsoo ini nikmat...aahhhh...ahhhhh."

Jongin lantas perlahan menarik kepala Kyungsoo menjauh dari penisnya kemudian melumat bibir sexy itu dengan penuh nikmat, lidah Jongin menjulur ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan segera di hisap oleh Kyungsoo tautan ciuman itu makin dalam, lumatan-lumatan bibir mereka semakin intim, ciuman panas terus mendominasi percintaan mereka, Jongin yang merasa sudah di ujung nafsu perlahan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke arah ranjang untuk melanjutkan permainan yang lebih panas lagi, Jongin membopong tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian meletakan dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang king size berseprei biru.

"Baby ini saatnya aku ingin memuaskanmu, kita mainkan permainan ice cube foreplay."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menyuruhku mengambil ice? dasar nakal sekarang aku baru mengerti."

Jongin hanya bersirk senyuman andalanya, lelaki itu mengambil dua buah ice kemudian meletakanya di atas perut satu dan melumuri penis Kyungsoo dengan ice satunya lagi. sensasi dingin di rasakan oleh Kyungsoo karena ice tersebut dingin namun kemudian ada sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti penisnya tenyata Jongin sedang melakukan oral pada penisnya yang mungil itu.

"Auuhhh... Jongin ini nikmat..aku merasakan dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan, more Jongin... more... aahhh..."

Kyungsoo terus mendesah dan memanggil nama Jongin berulang-ulang, tubuhnya di liputi oleh perasan yang sangat nikmat dan Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih, seolah mengerti keinginan Kyungsoo semakin cepat dan semakin berani Jongin memainkan penis Kyungsoo, tak butuh waktu lama Kyungsoo sudah organisme karena Jongin terus mengulum penisnya dalam mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Jongin menelan cairan sperma Kyungsoo.

"Baby sekarang gilliranku, puaskan aku sayang."

Seolah mengerti maksud Jongin Kyungsoo lalu mengambil lube dan mengoleskan pada penis Jongin, Kyungsoo naik ke atas tubuh Jongin dengan posisi membelakangi tubuh Jongin kemudian kakinya menyilang ke arah samping kanan dan kirinya, tanganya juga sama berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, secara perlahan penis Jongin yang sudah sangat menegang dan keras itu masuk ke lubung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya namun tidak begitu sakit karena tadi dirinya sudah mengoleskan lube ke penis Jongin yang ukuranya besar dan panjang di atas rata-rata. Jongin mulai mengerakan tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas menghentakan penisnya masuk keluar dengan ritme yang sedang ke dalam lubung Kyungsoo, awalnya pelan pergesekan penis Jongin ke arah lubang Kyungsoo namun kelamaan semakin cepat membuat keduanya mengerang, mendesah makin nikmat.

"Auuhh... Ahhhhh... Jongin more... faste... aahhh."

"Teruslah mendesah baby.. aauuhhhhh...agghhh..emmm."

Kyungsoo makin mendesah keras tak beraturan ketika penis Jongin mulai nenemukan titik prostat di lubang Kyungsoo, merasa posisi Kyungsoo yang berasa di atas mulai bosan Jongin mengganti posisi dog style Kyungsoo berada di bawah dengan menungging menampakan pantat sexynya tanpa menunggu lama Jongin sudah mulai memasuki lubang Kyungsoo kembali, memaju-mundurkan penisnya mencari kembali titik prostat kemudian terus menghujamnya makin cepat dan lebih cepat lagi, desahan demi desahan dari mulut Kyungsoo semakin menambah semangat Jongin untuk menghujami lubang Kyungsoo makin cepat dan dalam, tanpa lelah Jongin terus berusaha mencapai organisme, sekian detik kemudian Jongin mencapai organisme kemudian menyemburkan spermanya di dalam titik prostat lubang Kyungsoo dengan deras. Kyungsoo mengelenjang hebat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara saat titik prostat itu terkena semburan sperma Jongin, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di ranjang sementara Jongin tersenyum puas telah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpuaskan. Jongin meraih tubuh polos Kyungsoo dalam pelukanya lantas menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Istirahatlah baby, kau pasti lelah aku menginginkan rode kedua dan seterusnya, bagaimana jika malam ini kita isi dengan percintaan yang panas?"

"Uhhmmmm."

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab singkat lantas berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya, walaupun dalam hatinya pasti ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang namun lebih baik dia beristrahat selagi bisa untuk mengumpukan energi.

"Selamat malam baby."

Jongin mengecup perlahan kening Kyungsoo lantas mengecup bibirnya kemudian lelaki itu memejamkan kedua matanya, ujung bibirnya bersmirk tersenyum puas.

"Kau milikku malam ini, tidak bukan hanya malam ini namun malam-malam selanjutnya, Do Kyungsoo hanya milik Kim Jongin seorang dan itu multlak."

Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo entahlah lelaki itu mendengarnya ataupun tidak, Jongin hanya menyatakan kepemilikinya bahwa Kyungsoo hanya milik Jongin seorang.

.

THE END  
.

.

Maafkan saya yang Update FF ini terlalu lama PHP...

cerita ini sebenarnya ada 6 Chapter tapi saya bagi menjadi 2 saja. langsung End

Thanks for kripikApple, yoow ara, kim fany,kimacey


End file.
